


Suits You

by Alastiel



Series: 结婚三部曲系列 [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EC, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“好吧，Lehnsherr先生，Charles Xavier为您效劳。”</p><p>#结婚系列# 全文6章+NC17番外一个 总字数3.3W</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Erik看了一眼手表，下午3点，离飞机起飞还有6小时，他示意司机去西区的萨维尔街。

距离两周前预约下的西服定制量身日期已经过了三天，此次伦敦行程紧凑得远超Erik的预估，他在预约的当天连20分钟时间也抽不出来——助理Emma甚至还临时帮他拿到了当晚一个有议员及地税官员参与的晚宴邀请。Erik在赶往一个地产开发项目的签约现场时亲自致电裁缝店向店主Kinney先生致歉，后者对此不甚介怀但表示自己之后几天都很有可能不在店里，如果Erik需要他的亲自服务得再约时间。

将近一周的极端忙碌行程过后，这剩余的几小时空闲让Erik有点无所适从，他打给Emma让她从伦敦公司直接去机场，自己决定去裁缝店碰碰运气。

Erik推门进店的时候已经感知到自己运气不佳，Kinney先生显然并不在店里。这家店是定制服协会的新成员，萨维尔街原前十之列的裁缝店最出色的工艺师J.K.自立门户的心血，目前算不上门庭若市，现在又是淡季，所以客人较少。Erik算是Kinney先生的老主顾，而新店的工期更短服务也更周到，他迅速成为了J.K.的会员。

Erik不掩失望地环视了安静的店内一周，被一个忽然从柜台下面直起腰来的店员吸引了注意。  
那是个个子不高的漂亮年轻人，有一张柔和可亲的脸庞——当然现在还只能看到他的侧脸，卷曲的棕色卷发服帖地依偎在他白皙的脖颈和耳畔。  
他喘了口气把脸转过来，“Hank？我找不到那张版式图了…你最好来帮我…哦，抱歉先生，事实上现在暂停营业了。”他因为看到Erik有些惊异地睁大眼睛，接着语速很快而礼貌地道歉。  
Erik现在确定他从各个角度看来都是个相当标致的美人儿。

“我确定门口的标识是翻到‘开店中’那面。”Erik微眯眼睛把手插进裤袋里。  
对方有点疑惑地向门口方向看了一眼，微笑道“我想是…”  
“我跟Kinney先生约过了，他说如果他不在的话，我可以选择一位店员来做量身服务，鉴于我的飞机在几小时就要起飞，我想如果你能帮这个忙我会非常感激。”  
美人儿半张着嘴愣了片刻，Erik觉得那绯红水嫩的唇瓣配上这个表情真是可爱至极，他可不能让他拒绝自己。  
Erik专注地凝视对方，缓慢地翕动着眼睑，他给出一个极浅的微笑，满意地看着对方白得透明的肤色迅速泛起一层淡红。

年轻的店员移开视线，Erik没有遗漏他细微调整了一下呼吸，他拿起柜台上的笔翻动一摞名册，然后挑起眼睛看向Erik，这让他额前卷发间露出的浅浅抬头纹也显得格外鲜活调皮。  
“您的名字？先生。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr.”  
“唔…您约的可是三天前呢，而且预约已经取消了。”店员微微摇着头说。  
“我与Kinney先生电话再约过的。你看起来是个新手。”  
“显而易见。”店员耸了耸肩。“如果您信得过一个新手来为您六千英镑的西服做量身数据记录的话，我可以为您服务。”  
Erik张开了双臂。  
对方露出有点无奈地笑容：“好吧，Lehnsherr先生，Charles Xavier为您效劳。”

Charles站在Erik面前，他们离得很近，闻得到对方身上的古龙水味儿也足以看清对方的瞳色，Charles比Erik矮了半个头，他微微仰起脸来看向他的客人。  
Erik想，如果加勒比海能蓝得像他的眼睛，自己一定会把那儿选作今年圣诞的度假地。  
“您得，脱掉外套，取下领带解开衬衫的扣子，”Charles咬了一下嘴唇，“我们得从颈围开始。”  
Erik边咀嚼着“我们得从...开始”这个句子里的暧昧意味边脱下西服外套，接着极其撩人地松开和抽下了领带交给Charles，然后解开衬衫上面的两颗扣子，在Charles转身把他的西服和领带置于挂衣架上的时候，Erik盯着对方穿着合身马甲及西裤的身形深深看了几秒，给那个包裹在高档亚麻料里的圆润的屁股打了高分。  
Charles再次走到Erik跟前，用手指撩开他的衬衫衣领，把软尺一端按在左侧的锁骨上，他把缠在另一只手指间的软尺缓缓拉开，在Erik的颈骨下围缠了一圈，仔细观察软尺上的刻度，去旁边的矮桌上记录数据，之后重复一次同一个部位的测量和记录。  
除了他靠近Erik时颤动不已的睫毛、变得小心翼翼的呼吸和不断加深火红程度的耳尖，Charles的专业表现完美无缺。

测量肩宽的时候Charles转到Erik背后，轻柔的呼吸扫过后颈，加上他隔着衬衫面料按在自己肩上手指的触感，Erik觉得自己的老二在没量到下身尺寸之前就会彻底硬起来。  
接着是胸围，Charles在这个过程中把软尺弄掉了两次，他红着脸道歉，低着头几乎快把鼻尖伸到Erik敞开的衣领里去，他的指节不凑巧地抵在了靠近对方乳头的地方，让Erik的那儿硬得比下身更快。

腋围和臂围较为顺利地进行后，Charles一边量着Erik的腰围一边发出近似惊叹的赞美，“您的身材完美，Lehnsherr，被您穿上的衣物真是非常的幸运。”  
“我以为更棒的赞美应是——被您脱下衣物的人真是非常的幸运。”这露骨的调情句子让Erik在出口的一瞬有点懊悔，万一惹美人儿不快他可真是搞砸了。  
好在Charles并不在意，他轻声地笑起来，“能为您穿上衣物的人运气也不错。”  
那真是非常悦耳诱人的笑声，Erik在心里评价道。

测量腰节时类似的调情又来了一次，Charles却只是微笑不再回应。但之后他在把软尺缠向Erik臀部时用手掌似乎无意地擦过了他的客人挺翘结实的肌肉，圈合软尺的手停在对方的鼠蹊附近，Charles突然抬起眼睛向Erik眨了一下，接着Erik就感受到了在自己阴茎根部来回轻蹭的指节，不止一次，而是来回三次。  
操。Erik在心里爆出了这个字眼。他的呼吸瞬间沉重起来。  
“唔，这样似乎角度不对，得再来一次。”他听见Charles自语般嘟囔了一句，然后，操，这个蓝眸红唇的小妖精蹲了下去，他仰脸看向Erik，比第一次缓慢得多地重新做了一次测臀围的动作，视线停在大约是Erik长度傲人的老二的中部位置，Erik发誓隔着两层布料他都感受到了Charles正轻轻朝那部位吹气。  
他几乎是瞪着又再次看向自己的Charles。  
“17cm？还是18？”他张开自己鲜艳的嘴唇吐出这些字眼，“您可没法穿三角内裤呢。”说着他伸出那该死的要命的，Erik马上就想卷进自己嘴里，甚至——按住他的小脑袋让他缠住自己阴茎的，舌头，极缓慢地把自己的下唇仔细舔了一遍。  
Erik忍无可忍地伸出了手。

“抱歉Charles，我刚出去有点急事，你…”  
带着黑框眼镜的店员推门进来，看到眼前的一幕他截住了话头。  
Charles轻松地站起身，他抬起手腕看了下表，“我得走了，Hank，5点有个会议，请帮我找找上次说的版式图，我过两天来拿。另外，务必快点儿帮Lehnsherr先生量完其他的数据，他可是要赶飞机的呢。”他转向有些僵住的Erik，充满真诚歉意地露出一个微笑。  
“很高兴为您服务，这真是一次新鲜和火辣的体验。再会。”Charles扬起两根手指向Erik飞吻了一下，取下衣架上自己的外套推门出去。

“那是…Kinney先生好友Xavier先生的孙子…”Hank在Erik凶狠的瞪视下结结巴巴地说。  
Xavier…Charles Xavier，Erik突然觉得这名字有那么一点耳熟起来，他皱着眉头回忆了一下，在这一周接收到的信息里把相关这个名字的内容准确提取了出来。  
Charles Xavier，英国最大互联网公司——‘X学院’的新晋CIO。

这真是棒极了。  
在翻涌的怒气消散之后，Erik露出势在必得的笑容。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

事实上让自己老二代替脑子思考的Erik非常罕见，在头等舱里短暂地想念了一会Charles的漂亮脸蛋后——好吧，也许不止脸蛋，Erik翻开了一册相当重要的标书。  
飞机降落以后Erik迅速陷入了又一阵疯狂的忙碌，再未给自己回味这次离奇“艳遇”的机会。Erik Lehnsherr十年心血打造的Genosha公司，其伦敦分部成立的日子定在五个月后，十年建立一个跨洲域的地产集团迈出成就Genosha地产帝国的最关键一步，这在多年以后仍被业内评论家誉为奇迹。

半个月后Erik终于有了点空闲，与市政府关于城郊一个商业地产合作开发项目基本敲定，只等一个月后的正式签约，周六这天晚上，Erik打算给自己放一天假。再次确认了周一上午到银行的洽谈行程后，Erik伸了个懒腰站起身，他拉开办公室的门，看着助理室里专心打字的Emma。  
“你居然还在这儿，我以为你已经坐进了哪辆limo里准备去找点乐子。”Erik边松了松领带说，他心情不错。  
Emma从屏幕后面挑起了她涂着银色亮粉和冰蓝色眼影的眼睛，她不耐烦地说：“恐怕我最近唯一坐过的就是你的limo，鉴于一路上所闻仅是你念叨接下去需要在晚宴上恭维的一群政客、银行家和开发商的名字并把他们定义为狗娘养的，我实在没发掘出什么乐子。”  
Erik并不在意地耸了耸肩，“打个电话，从你的名单里挑选一下，他们会在15分钟内赶到的。”  
Emma端起手臂，“忘了告诉你，头儿，我已经有男朋友了，但拜你半夜还要打电话过来让我发报表给你所赐，上帝啊，我已经半个月没有性生活了。”她拍案而起。  
Erik震惊地看着她，几秒后他咳嗽了一声：“如果这能让你好过点，Emma，我已经快一个月连自慰都没做过了。”  
“……要不是我这么恨你，我会觉得我们在进行不像样的调情。”  
“光是想象这种可能性我都起鸡皮疙瘩了。”  
然后他们同时露出了笑容。

“去找个伴儿，漂亮干净的女孩儿或者男孩儿，好好的操他一整晚，周末快乐头儿。”  
Emma面带同情的祝福他，Erik挥了挥手走出办公室。

开着自己的老福特从上东区到皇后区，Erik轻车熟路地找到了Logan的酒吧，他把车停在街口，下车走进去的时候酒吧老板抬头看了他一眼就咬着雪茄继续做手头的事，Erik习以为常地结束了简短无声的招呼，他坐上吧椅招了招手，酒保Alex很快推给他一杯黑啤。他端起来喝了一大口，把领带从脖子上取下来塞进口袋。  
“嘿，你猜怎么着，我上次经过报摊时看到你出现在杂志封面上了，”Alex向他眨眼，“没准你会被认出要签名或者其他什么的。”  
Erik懒洋洋地敲着桌面：“我可不是演什么超级英雄电影的明星，况且看那些杂志的人少得可怜，Alex，再来杯龙舌兰，别兑水，我会给你双倍小费。”

现在Erik有时间来考虑他可悲的性生活空缺了，如果不是最近几个月忙得连打炮的时间都没有——他甚至在自慰到一半时睡着了，他想自己也不会鬼使神差地把Charles Xavier当成裁缝店员进行性骚扰——等等，似乎被“骚扰”明明是他自己。Erik想起那位英国美人奶油般的皮肤和蓝眸红唇，不由得觉得喉咙干渴，还有他蹲在自己身前的模样…Erik扶住额头，他硬了。

端起Alex递过来的龙舌兰一饮而尽，看到年轻酒保正朝他使眼色，Erik把视线转向自己左侧，一个金发的女人正盯着他看，Erik缓慢移动视线打量了她一下，还不错，够得上和他打一炮的水准。Erik把脸转过来，他想起Emma的话，这附近有他的炮房，当然——纽约每个区都有。他又把头转过去与女人对视，两秒后对方朝他走过来，在那涂着紫色甲油的手指要碰到Erik胳膊的时候，Erik听到脑袋后边有个男人声音说：  
“不好意思，Lehnsherr先生，能给我买杯酒吗？”  
轻快又绵软的英国口音，Erik愣了几秒才转过头去，不可置信地看到了Charles Xavier比加勒比海更蓝的眼睛。  
Erik立刻为他的老二感谢了上帝。

 

Erik把车停到离最近的炮房还有三条街的码头附近，他从自己胯间把Charles的手拽出来。  
“我们最好从接吻开始，宝贝。”Erik从喉咙挤出这句话，Charles哈哈大笑，他甩掉被Erik抓紧的左手，打开车门走下去。  
Erik很快从另一边绕过来，把小个子的漂亮男人推在车窗上，码头附近的高层建筑投下并不明亮的照明光束，Charles的眼睛和嘴唇在交错明暗间变得近乎妖异的诱惑，Erik的手指穿过他耳后和颈后的发卷，把那颗美丽的头颅抬高，吻了下去。  
Charles张开嘴迎接Erik的舌头，把自己的送过去，他的手很快揽上Erik的脖子，分开双腿让Erik把膝盖推进来。他们在对方口腔里分毫不让地互相攻击了一阵，来不及吞咽的唾液在唇舌猛烈的挤压间发出粘黏的声响，直到Charles急速喘息着挣脱出来，Erik才放开他让他呼吸，然而几秒后又迫不及待地重新吸住那对红唇，这次Erik温柔多了，他轮流吮吸一会上下唇瓣，舔掉Charles从嘴角流落下颌的唾液，再轻柔地用舌尖抵开他唇间那道湿润的缝隙，先是继续吮吸下唇的内侧，再用舌尖舔舐牙龈。Charles在缺氧的眩晕里享受这个吻，他顺从地被Erik托起腰部，依次剥下两人的西服外套扔在前座，他们一边亲吻一边解开对方的衬衫扣子，把皮带从对方腰间抽出。Erik随即放开了他，Charles闭着眼睛向前轻探，他找着Erik的唇，下身在高个男人曲起的膝盖上蹭动，Erik微笑着再吻了他一下，打开后座的车门把他塞了进去。

他们再次开始撕咬般的吻，抽气和喘息的声音在车内空间里来回振荡，Erik压住Charles挤入他腿间，让他的臀部悬空，用一路上都硬着的阴茎隔着裤子布料撞击他的阴囊和会阴。Charles马上在对方唇间呻吟起来，他向自己和Erik隔着衣物紧贴的胯下伸出手，从Erik坚硬的腹肌落到他拉开裤子拉链露出的耻毛，Charles的手指陷入那些并不柔软的毛发里，曲起指节拨弄了一下。Erik从喉间发出一声咒骂，他抬起身稍微后撤，迅速分离了Charles和他的裤子再次把自己嵌进张开的腿间。Charles温热的囊体贴着他的小腹，半勃的性器随着动作轻晃，裸露出柔滑白皙的皮肤在肢体交缠的动作中折出情色的光泽，Erik着迷地伸手抚摸Charles圆润的肩头，把急着再次亲吻自己的对方按下去。Charles睁开眼睛露出委屈的神色，他下垂的眼角湿润，唇边脖子和锁骨上布满唾液和细汗，甜美得似乎在散发香气。Erik的手指从肩膀滑到他前胸，轻按那里并不硬实的肌肉，再用指尖把乳头揉捏得立起，接着他把双手完整地覆上Charles的腰侧，缓慢地来回摩挲，充满热力的掌心感受那里细腻的轻微颤抖的肌理。  
Charles用手捂住眼睛，“别再折磨我了你这魔鬼。”他从齿间蹦出控诉。  
Erik勾起一个笑容，他的双手下移，沿着那不断起伏的柔滑小腹到达腿间，伸向Charles的阴茎，用并不温柔地动作开始撸动，Charles抽着气扭动起来，他无意识地收拢了置于Erik腰两侧的膝盖。Erik一边为Charles手淫，一边拉下内裤掏出自己的家伙贴上去，他们的阴囊挤在一起，Erik用手圈起来按压着，另只手照顾起两个顶端让他们摩擦彼此，Charles红着脸往Erik的两手间看了一眼，强烈的生理和视觉刺激让他发出一阵交织欢喜和惊恐的啜泣声。  
“看看他勃起时候的样子。”Erik粗喘着微微向Charles俯下身，“告诉我，宝贝儿，是什么尺寸？”  
Charles恼怒地在Erik胸上捶了一下，又不甘心地攀着对方肩膀撑起身体，“放进来我再告诉你。”他喘息着小声说，在Erik暗着眼神加速撸动片刻后，微微痉挛着射了第一次。

没等Charles瘫软下去Erik就把裹着精液的手指塞进了他的洞里，指尖撑开括约肌直戳深处，Charles发出不适的嘶声，但身上的男人明显焦躁起来，扩张的动作野蛮而粗鲁,润滑的东西根本不够，Charles只好咬牙忍受，不得不说Erik急着操他的样子也的确让他获得不小的满足，所以当他盯着Erik被欲望填满仿佛蓄满风暴的眼睛同时被体内的手指刺中前列腺后，全身颤栗几乎以为自己再次射了出来。

之后Erik就捅了进来，一边毫无怜惜地小幅度抽插一边蛮横地往里挺进，Charles疼得尖叫，Erik不断说着关于自己巨大阴茎和Charles紧致的小洞该如何嵌入咬合的下流话，同时搓揉Charles饱满的屁股让他放松。还差一小截的时候，Erik感受到Charles的肠壁对自己老二的纠缠和抗拒，他也疼得有点厉害，于是伸手把委屈得乱挣的Charles抱起来，就着这个姿势往上轻捅，边轻吻着Charles撇低的嘴角。Charles睁开蕴满泪水的眼睛，Erik神魂颠倒地圈紧他的腰把自己完全挤了进去，完整的结合让他们都发出满足的叹息，即使Charles疼得要命，Erik的老二还在一跳一跳地刺激他脆弱的内壁，粗大异物的挤压感让他觉得自己要被胀破了。  
“抱歉，宝贝。”Erik呢喃着吻着他的眼睛。  
Charles泫然欲泣地坐在Erik的阴茎上夹了那个大家伙一下，“动。”他说。  
当发现缓慢轻柔的抽插也不能减轻疼痛后，Charles实在不得不为自己遇上这个男人认命。  
“Erik，如果你再不用力，就给我滚出去。”他带着哭腔说。

无论是Erik放倒他之后握住他腰部开始的无休止的凶狠抽插，还是疼痛麻木后迅速席卷全身的快感，都让Charles觉得自己真的快没命了。他被Erik挤到窗边，随着撞击后脑不断磕在车门上，双腿被用力掰开再向上方压去，Erik每一下进犯都似乎要刺穿他最薄弱的那点，沉甸甸的囊袋撞在他屁股上发出急促响亮的声音，每一声都在Charles脑中溅起一股波澜，一段时间后这声音渐渐消失，Charles觉得自己在这过于强烈的性刺激里失聪了，眼前也一点点暗下来，只有被摩擦到发热的股间和酥麻的体内感觉愈加鲜明，鲜明得要将他覆灭。  
他还不吻我的话我就要死了，Charles绝望地想，这时Erik仿佛是听到他脑中的句子般俯下身来吻住他，Charles在这个深吻里全身抽搐了一下，又射了出来，精液溅到Erik胸前。Erik在他高潮后肠壁的收缩和挤压里享受了几秒，再干了他十几下也射进Charles体内，太长时间的积压让这次射精差不多持续了半分钟，Charles安静乖顺地半躺在身下承受他灌入精液的样子让Erik心中充满怜爱，他再次亲吻了他。

“我为此抱歉。”Erik坐在驾驶位，带着戏谑来回看了眼他们俩身上凌乱的西服外套及皱巴巴的还点缀着莫名湿痕的裤子。  
“衷心希望你这套不是萨维尔出品的，而我的，”Charles指了指自己，“只是套PRADA而已。”他凑过去吻了Erik的侧脸，然后系上安全带。

 

他们返回Erik位于曼哈顿的公寓。Erik从浴室出来时，Charles正站在卧室的落地窗前往外看，他穿着Erik的浴袍，高档的贴身织物勾勒出他完美的对于一个男人来说稍显温软圆润的线条，Erik觉得那仿佛有块磁石在吸引自己，他快步走过去从背后抱住Charles，把他压进自己怀里，Charles持续散发出芬芳的诱惑，当这诱惑还混合了Erik自己的沐浴液味道，强烈的归属意味让Erik瞬间感受到如同标记领地的雄性动物般的自傲。  
“常到纽约么？”他开始亲吻怀里人的耳廓。  
“事实上，很少。”  
Erik决定结束对话。  
他拉低Charles浴袍的领子，在他后颈上舔了一阵，伸手到前面抓住Charles又抬起头的阴茎搓揉，Charles喘息着把自己往后靠在男人怀里，感受男人顶入自己臀缝间的下体。  
Erik的耐心很快耗尽，他把Charles推到窗上，撩起他浴袍的后摆，把自己涂满润滑液的老二慢慢顶进Charles温暖濡湿的肠道，那里变得更加顺从柔软，细密的缠着入侵的硬物，欲拒还迎的推挤。  
全部插入以后他们维持紧紧拥抱的姿势停顿了一阵，直到Charles忍不住挪动臀部让Erik的阴茎在体内滑动，Erik的吻再次落在Charles的后颈，同时开始下身的动作。Charles随着Erik这次温柔绵长的侵略发出甜腻的呻吟，体液不断从被挤压的龟头涌出，一点点沾到身前的玻璃上，Charles微眯着自己迷乱的眼睛看向窗外繁华而静谧的光景，用指甲徒劳地在玻璃上搔刮着，把腿分得更开方便Erik再次带他堕入沉沦。

Erik觉得自己没办法停下来，Charles太过诱人使自己完全为他疯狂。床上这次结束后Charles已经接近昏迷，他轻喃Erik的名字或者还有一些推拒的字眼。Erik只好万分不舍地把自己从他身体里拔了出来，充满怜爱地压着Charles又亲吻了一阵，再抱他去浴室清理。

 

6点时Erik醒了过来，怀里已经空了，他跳下床在公寓里找了一圈，确定Charles已经离开后觉得自己蠢透了。  
他一定花了点力气才从自己胳膊里挣脱，Erik有些沮丧地想，自己不该抱着熟睡的Charles像一个刚破处的青少年一样还是满脑子兴奋到天亮才睡着，Erik空虚地捞起被单把鼻子埋进去闻了闻仿佛Charles遗落的气息。  
过了好一会他才注意到床头柜上的便签纸。  
“我亲爱的朋友，我认为勃起后长度是23cm。再会。Yours C.”  
Erik露出了一个超级大的傻笑，然后把便签放在嘴边响亮地亲了一下。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

“其中一个不会是你吧。”  
Raven没有在句末打问号，Charles点开附件图片，他眯着眼端详了一下那张只拍到了侧脸还布满噪点相当模糊的照片，照片的焦点是坐在吧台上背对镜头的两个男人，一个深栗发色而另一个是金棕色的，能拍到侧脸是因为他们正在对视交谈。  
“看上去没错。”Charles打字道，他发送了邮件。  
“你们在视奸对方。”Raven很快回复了，她又没打那该死的问号。  
“你在哪儿看到这个的？”  
“所以这就是你去纽约监管外包项目的原因，我真为你的老板感到遗憾，你是不是连他公寓的摄像头都黑了？”  
“他公寓没有摄像头…另外那是个很重要的项目。”  
“当心点，如果你的名流男友没打算马上出柜的话。”这算是作为妹妹的一句善意提醒。  
Charles瞅了一下图片的文件名，啊哈，Tumblr，哪怕Raven已经删掉了文件名里的域名部分。  
他打开浏览器在地址栏噼里啪啦输入了一串内容，打开了那条更新——

酒吧偶遇的一对儿尤物，他们见面五分钟后就消失了，我发誓他们辣得堪比JM和MF

“Um…你的照片清晰度可不够真相。”  
“WOW，侧脸轮廓看上去很辣。”  
“还真有那么点像JM和MF。”  
“浅发色那个我似乎在哪儿见过。”

邮件送达的提示音又响起来，Charles没有马上点击，他重又盯着那张照片看了一会，身体里仿佛还残留的触感让他把头埋进自己胳膊里。  
你简直是疯了，Charles Xavier。

 

周一上午9点，Charles准时出现在了Wachovia银行的办公室里，他走向公司外派精英团队的办公区，进入自己的办公室在桌前坐下，开始查看项目进度跟踪软件里的更新。  
9:08，他站起身来往咖啡间走，经过会议室前的走廊时，他与停下脚步三秒的Erik Lehnsherr擦肩而过，那双有时看起来像玻璃珠的变幻莫测的眼睛在看见他的时候睁大了一点，虽然掩饰得很好，但Charles不会遗漏男人一瞬错愕后的欣喜，Charles有点快活地想着他的情人刚才看上去多么魅力四射，脚步轻盈地继续走向走廊尽头。

会议室的门一直关着，Charles微笑着向汇报完开发进度延误风险评估的产品经理道别，他下午得去一个技术沟通会，毕竟作为欧洲顶尖的互联网公司的CIO，出差到纽约的行程不会被轻易放过，他拿起外套准备独自外出用餐然后自己打车过去，为了实现这一计划，他提前半小时出发并动作迅速地逃离了负责管理他行程的银行特派助理Stacey小姐的办公桌附近。  
等电梯的时候他像每个普通程序员一样低头看着手机，几秒以后就开始专注于一个有趣小应用的源码破解，察觉有人站到身旁，他下意识地朝旁边迈出一步，没想到的是，那人也跟了一步过来，Charles皱起了眉，当他想起这个古龙水味道跟今天上午与之错身的那个男人完全一样时他惊讶地抬起了头，Erik有点好笑地看着把眼睛瞪大的Charles，同时电梯的门开了，他被Erik用力扯了进去。

Erik喘着气把Charles压在角落里，Charles摇头躲避他的嘴唇。  
“有摄像头…唔…”  
Erik先是结结实实在他嘴上咬了一口。“管他的。”然后在电梯往下运行了三楼停下前吸肿了Charles的嘴唇，门开了以后无人进入，Erik走过去按了一个楼层，再返回来边舔着Charles小巧的喉结边隔着衬衫捏他的乳头。Charles被他弄得腿软，等电梯再停下，就被Erik抱住推了出去。  
得去把这段监控视频删了。Charles被纠缠着推到电梯附近安全门外的楼道里时想，他有点奇怪Erik为什么也知道这层楼道暂时没有摄像头，但他实在来不及再继续思考什么，Erik已经掏出他的阴茎含在了嘴里，Charles几乎听见了自己脑中发出爆裂的轻响，他张了张嘴，仰起头抓住Erik的短发。  
Erik把他吸出来的时候Charles完全站不住了，他往前靠在重新站起的Erik肩上，像干涸水塘里的鱼一样大口喘气，Erik亲昵地吻着他的头发，过了一会Charles伸手想去解Erik的皮带，却被他轻柔地拉开了。  
“抱住我。”Erik对他柔声说，用饱含情欲的声线念着这个催眠的咒语，Charles还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，他抱住Erik的脖子在男人唇上不断啄吻。接着他听见Erik自慰时发出的喘息，那实在是要命的性感，他睁开眼睛往下看去，看到Erik修长指尖里包裹的硕大的深红色沾满体液的龟头，Charles不自主地收缩了一下后穴。不到40小时，Charles已经太想念与Erik做爱的滋味，不是口交和手淫，是Erik插入他满足他射精给他的滋味。  
为自己的堕落羞愧了几秒后，Charles挑逗起好几个绵长的让两人都头皮发麻的深吻，终于帮Erik在十分钟内加速达到了高潮。  
“你总是毁掉我的西服。”Charles咬着嘴唇有些懊恼地说。  
“这儿是纽约，所以，还是去PRADA？”Erik在他鼻尖上咬了一口，Charles笑得往后仰起了头。

给Charles挑好西服再把他喂饱，再把他送到沟通会会场，一路上Erik已经为Charles要在纽约待三个月这个事实惊喜到有些飘飘然了。Charles在下车前留下一个吻。Erik又摸着左脸坐在车里傻笑了好一阵。

晚上，他们在Erik办公室价值数十万的真皮座椅上货真价实地来了一次，Charles跪在椅子上把身体往下沉让Erik能插得更深，Erik咬着Charles送到他嘴边的乳头，再如同吸食母乳般吮吸，他们淫乱不堪地攻占和吞没对方，让空气里充满性爱的声响和气味，甚至Erik射精后Charles都夹紧他不让他拔出去。Erik克制着自己抱起Charles压到桌面等勃起后再来一次的冲动，哄着Charles把自己退出来，让他先去办公室内午休间的浴室清洗。

Charles在车上昏昏欲睡，他从Erik放在办公室的替换衣服里挑出一件T恤和一条牛仔裤换上，疏于锻炼而缺乏足够的体力让Charles在性爱后疲惫不堪，他垂着脑袋轻轻摇晃着开始打盹，Erik在一个红灯时盯着他看，他这模样看起来可真不像一个顶尖公司的信息官，更像是毕业不久的程序员，似乎还带着大学时期的懵懂和青涩，但Erik知道——当然，现在被休闲衣物包裹起来的这具身体，已经成熟甜蜜得能滴出汁液。Erik阻止自己再想下去，他急着带Charles回家。

Erik从地下车库半搂半抱地把软绵绵的Charles弄上楼后，圈住棕发美人的腰在沙发上亲热了一会以确保他清醒过来，之后Charles顶着被揉乱的卷发坐在水吧旁的吧椅上，他打了个呵欠，扭动身体让椅子开始旋转，然后他停下来，一边假装翻着放在吧台上的一本财经杂志，一边偷眼打量Erik仅穿着黑色背心和家居裤在厨房忙活的背影，他在Erik裸露出来的背部皮肤上发现了自己周六晚上留下的抓痕，再往下视线所及则是两小时前自己还用大腿内侧夹紧的结实而纤细的腰身。  
刚经过性爱的敏感身体似乎又有所反应，自知绝不能再来一次的Charles忙着把这些回忆和联想从脑子里赶出去直到Erik把炒好的意大利面推到他面前。  
“地产大亨居然会做炒意面。”食物的香气让Charles马上感觉到了饥饿，他拿起了餐具。  
“我甚至会做法式全餐，还有几个中国菜，成就事业的基石是健康的生活，年轻人。”Erik端着手臂说，接着他把胳膊撑在吧台上靠过去“并且，你不是都知道么，黑客大师。”  
Charles睁大眼睛眨巴了两下，他慢慢把嘴里的意面咽下去，小心地观察了一下Erik的表情，发现对方只是露出一个略带嘲讽的笑意。  
“抱歉…但你其实是第一个我无法自控去探究的人，通常我都坚持着自己的原则。但我真怕你把我忘了。”Charles拿起叉子戳向盘子里的西红柿圈。“我认为你想再联系也并非难事，但一周过去了却毫无动静。”  
Erik绕过吧台在他油腻腻的嘴唇上亲了一口，“我很荣幸，Charles，想让你知道的是，无论在酒吧还是银行办公室，我见到你的时候脑中全是发疯般的惊喜。”他用拇指抚摸着Charles的下巴，看着那对犹如能吞噬魂魄的魔法晶石般的眼瞳里漾出甜蜜和快乐。  
我真是完全栽进去了，Erik想。而你也再无可能全身而退，Charles。

原本打算周日休息的Erik还是召见了Emma，他的助理没好气地把Charles的资料递给他时还嘱咐他当心这位外表温良纯粹有如天使的美人。  
“他不仅仅是个信息官而已，事实上他是那家公司的绝对技术核心，而本在CIO职能范围内的外联和战略业务方面的工作都是由其他高管分担。而从一些更深层次的资料分析来看，他是个顶级黑客，Erik，不是只会黑进社交网络和明星电脑盗取艳照的那种等级，恐怕英国政府都对他有所忌惮，却也无法放弃他的可利用价值，在某种程度上是为了束缚和捆绑他的能力才将他置于那个透明度极高的职位。”  
Emma不掩担忧地看着他。Erik翻开资料，第一页上Charles的照片就让他忍不住微笑起来。  
“别担心Emma，我不会输的，我总是会赢。”Erik合上资料，他在Emma肩上轻拍了两下。

Erik觉得挑选床伴只需要漂亮干净知趣，而挑选伴侣却必须与自己可并驾齐驱——无论智慧，能力，吸引力。他并不在乎性别，Erik Lehnsherr到今天的所得绝大部分是他与既定规则的抗争获得的，他可不在乎所谓世俗的眼光。  
现在坐在他公寓吧台旁，穿着T恤鼓着腮帮吃意面，看起来刚从大学毕业不久的Charles，如果真的仅只是个普通的IT小职员，也许会是个漂亮可爱的床伴，甚至能当好一阵子Erik的小宠物。  
而Charles Xavier，绝不可能成为自己的宠物，从第一次见面Erik就知道。如果可以的话，不，他必须成为自己的伴侣。  
任思绪飘落到这里，Erik擦干双手去沙发上拿起手机，他边接通边走向书房的方向。  
“Emma，我需要一个大约五天的假期。”

结束通话后Erik走回餐厅，Charles正在水槽边清洗盘子，Erik柔情顿生地走过去吻了他的鬓角，又伸手往下捏了把他的屁股，在Charles的抗议声中走到冰箱前拿啤酒。  
Charles把盘子放进柜子后向在喝啤酒的Erik伸出手，后者伸直食指摇晃了两下，“喝杯热牛奶然后睡觉，Charles，你累坏了。”  
虽然是一句很欠揍的话，但那蕴含其中的性暗示让Charles瞪视Erik的气势锐减不少。  
“我29岁，只比你小5岁而已，不是什么年轻人，更不需要像个甜心老爹的情人，快把那该死的啤酒给我。”  
Erik大笑着扔了一罐给他。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

他们相拥入睡。

Erik在6点醒来，他把整个脑袋都埋在自己胸前的Charles掏出来一些，喜滋滋地紧搂住他轻轻摇晃了几下，听Charles在睡梦中发出不耐的嘟囔声，接着他起身去健身室在跑步机上跑了半小时，再走进厨房准备早餐。  
送Charles去银行办公室后Erik再开车抵达自己公司，那是Genosha曼哈顿总部的员工第一次看到他们的总裁在工作日晚于八点进入公司大门且并没有用那张颠倒众生的脸展现生人勿近的表情。

Erik在桌前坐下时即刻想起了他昨晚和Charles在此处共度的时光，忍不住摩挲了几下扶手，在他决定给自己两分钟来闭目回想Charles的腿弯架在上面的景象时，Emma推开门气势汹汹地走了进来。  
“你最好重来一遍，Froest，”Erik警告地看向她，“别省略敲门的步骤。”  
Emma置若罔闻地走到桌前，提高了嗓门尖声说：  
“你们已经在你三百平的公寓的每个角落搞遍了？别忘了我每天也需要进入这个办公室！”  
Erik毫无窘迫地往后靠向椅背：“没准你会感谢这个，我第一次对办公环境感到满意，那会给我带来更多，你知道的，开拓式战略灵感。”  
Emma发出一声冷笑：“五天假期是吗？那是不可能的，一个消息，基于你上一个开拓式战略灵感，后天你就得与Patel参议员共进晚餐。”  
“告诉他我没空，推迟到…”  
“那可得推迟到两个月后他从北非回来了。”Emma端起手臂说。  
Erik用大型海洋肉食动物盯着肉块中铁勾般的眼神注视了她几秒，最终还是妥协地发出了叹息。

 

下班时间Erik安排司机把Charles连同他的行李从酒店载回了公寓，他在公司待到十点查看上月的财务报表，自己开车回家。

Erik走进玄关， Charles正坐在客厅的地毯上聚精会神地盯着茶几上的电脑，他还穿着衬衫和西裤，Erik知道他仍在工作，径自走去水吧打开冰箱。  
Charles扭过头来给他一个足以驱散疲劳的笑容，又继续转向电脑屏幕。Erik帮他取了一瓶气泡酒，走过来放在他手边。  
Charles皱眉看向他，“谢谢，但，不能来杯威士忌么？”  
Erik揉他的头发，“完成作业，宝贝。”  
Charles怪叫着给了他大腿不痛不痒的一拳。   
“你可以用我的书房、卧室、浴缸，可以打开我的酒柜。做任何你想做的。”  
Erik吻他一下，转身去浴室。  
Charles吐了吐舌头，决定不要说出会让Erik得意非凡的真实心愿。 

快十二点Charles才揉着眼睛站起来：“Erik，我想我需要…”  
“请便，绅士。我的荣幸。”在一边看报表的Erik不由得叹气，这就是该死的英式贵族教养遗毒，除了挑起两人性趣或是困倦到迷糊的时刻，Charles在通常情况下的言行都过于有礼显得生疏甚至有点拘谨，又或者是他们对彼此的了解到目前都还限于电子或纸质的资料，除了身体嵌合的时刻总觉得存在着不小的距离感，事实上Erik试图安排假期也并非是为了满足他们仿佛处在发情期般对彼此的欲望，既然他想要的是一个伴侣，他们总得多一些其他方面的交流。  
但看起来不仅Erik排不出多少假期，Charles也完全遵循成功人士的繁忙定律。  
洗完澡的Charles顶着毛巾有点迟疑地走向沙发，时间有点晚了，虽然并不是不想要，但他不确定Erik是否想要做爱。Erik抬起视线，向他示意坐到自己身边，Charles乖巧地走过去，Erik把文件都放到一边，揭下毛巾帮他把头发擦得半干，然后挑起下巴与他接吻。  
只是接吻而已，之后Erik放开他：“Charles，也许仅有不到两天的时间，我想和你一起休个假。”Charles有些茫然地看向他。  
“我们可以出去，也可以待在公寓里，工作，聊天，吃饭，做爱，就是待在一起。”  
“好。”Charles微笑着点头，半闭起眼睛靠在他肩上。

 

一起的休假是从晨跑开始的，他们在彼此身上磨蹭了一阵还是意志坚定地起床，Erik打趣说因此飙升的肾上腺素应该能让Charles跑得更远些，但还不到两英里Charles已经坚决拒绝再迈步，Erik软硬兼施也无法奏效，只好带着Charles慢悠悠晃回公寓，再开车带他去自己宣称“全纽约最妙的热狗摊”吃早餐。 

Charles是真正的世家子弟，家族拥有世袭的爵位，Erik则是白手起家，曾经一贫如洗，他深知民间疾苦，有诸多跌宕的历练，也有更多发现生活乐趣的途径。  
现在他们坐在街边的栏杆上咬向手里撒了非常多柴鱼片和九层塔粉末的热狗，Charles完成了大概是五年来最无形象的一次早餐进食，他差点把自己的指头吞进肚子  
“不敢相信，”Erik随意地把胳膊搭在他肩上，“Xavier老爷，29年来你只吃过盛在骨瓷碟子里的食物？”  
Charles用手肘把他撞开，“你的情报显然有关键信息上的欠缺，我和妹妹从我16岁起就搬出大宅了，那是在我帮爷爷解决一个财务系统漏洞找出主谋和其黑客团队以前他给我的承诺。”他在Erik充满聆听兴趣的注视下轻叹一声后继续，“不得不说我和Raven都觉得因此获得了自由。为了Xavier家族的体面爷爷拒绝过想搬出去的我很多次，而当他发现我的价值远大于我继父的家族后，就顺从我的意愿在西区为我们买好公寓并安排了Cliff太太照顾我们——她可真是个好人，尽管手艺差强人意。那之后我们过上了也许不算完全正常但挺能让我们满足的青少年生活，Raven甚至去组了乐队。而我在进入牛津之后就开始泡在线上的黑客联盟或是类似的线下俱乐部里，我们在其中一个成员家的旧车库里有一个基地，在那里甚至做了一些现在回顾起来都能称之为杰作的项目，为此我吃汉堡和速食面甚至用啤酒充饥的机会可不会比你少，我的朋友，只是这些年来我确实缺乏对美食的探究。”  
他微笑着看了Erik一眼，显然这段回忆让他快乐。“我在联盟的聚会里认识了Hank，真不敢相信我们已经认识超过十年了。”他感叹着自语。Erik回忆了一下这个名字，记起是那天在J.K.见到的另一个男人，看起来是店员，原来是个隐匿的超级黑客，Erik不悦地从鼻子里哼了一声。  
Charles好笑的看着他，扳过他的脸来用力亲上一口，“天哪！Erik，他是Raven的男朋友，他们年末就要定婚了，除了作为X学院的技术顾问，他正在Kenny先生那儿学习如何为未来顶级的手工定制裁缝师帮把手。”接着Charles歪了歪脑袋，“如果你结婚的计划在五年之后，我郑重建议你彼时去我妹妹的店里定制礼服。”  
Erik把脸上粘着的蛋黄酱抹掉，同时颇有深意地看了Charles一眼。  
“关于情报收集，我的黑客大师，我想你也未必能面面俱到。”Erik似乎刻意避开这个话题挑起之前的来聊。  
“如果是指关于你曾经的交往对象甚至露水情缘，尽管数量斐然我也都能知道，只是我并无这个意愿。”  
Erik只是向他露出个高深莫测的笑容，然后戴上墨镜揽过Charles肩膀，他们以非常不似都市名流的走路姿态黏在一起，逆着忙碌的上班族人流从一个街区闲逛到另一个。

午餐后他们回到公寓，本想小睡的Charles因为公司的一通电话认命地从Erik腿上起身投入工作。Erik为本就珍贵的假日又被占用了数小时深感无奈。  
好在晚餐非常完美，从采购食材、制作到用餐的过程都充满愉悦，Charles非要往Erik的法式晚餐——好吧他们简化了不少——主厨项目进程里设置障碍以增加完成的难度，直到Erik威胁他再捣乱就先吃掉他来填肚子并露出两排锋利的牙齿，Charles才大笑着逃到客厅里。

而当结束晚餐，Charles认为这完美浪漫的夜晚似乎理应顺势进入到某个环节的时候——Erik已经从浴室出来了。但黏住Charles视线的男人却直接去了楼上，拿下一台X360接上电视，插入碟片调出了实况足球2014的界面，Charles不得不惊讶地睁大了眼睛，被塞过来一个手柄开局一刻钟内，他的眼睛一直保持着圆溜溜瞪着的状态。  
Charles实在没想到Erik玩得如此之好，导致他开始怀疑自己这两年确实太过投入到工作中去疏于这方面的练习而退步得厉害——他无法相信Erik这样的男人会有晚宴、酒会、应酬晚餐、名流家庭派对或酒吧艳遇外的其他夜晚。在公寓里打游戏？这简直匪夷所思。在他取得的资料里也确实没有这样的记录，他仅知道Erik擅长台球，飞镖，德州扑克，西洋棋——这点与他一样，还会一点儿马术。

现在他被逆转了两个进球，Charles咬着牙想集中精神，然而似乎是随意坐在地毯上把脑袋靠在自己裸露膝盖附近的Erik着实让他分心。Erik沐浴后半干的金棕色头发少许凌乱的翘着，从Charles的角度过去他的侧脸表情专注，明显卷翘的睫毛有节奏的缓慢扇动，褪去大半凌厉气场而专注于电视游戏的Erik Lehnsherr真是非常的…可爱，Charles想，同时他又被进了一个，Erik侧头得意地向他眨了下眼。Charles放弃地看了眼手柄，他不甘地转动着眼珠，把左脚从地毯移动到Erik平放下来的膝盖上，顺着被棉质家居裤包裹的结实大腿，往根部的方向滑去，屏幕上拜仁队员运球的动作慢了下来，Charles听见Erik骂了句德语的脏话。

Charles弯起了嘴角，他调整坐姿侧过身体半面对着Erik，重又伸出脚趾蹭过Erik覆在柔软织物下懒洋洋贴住他右边大腿的阴茎，感受下方饱涨的一团，接着他缓缓移动，把脚跟压到那处，轻微晃动着一点一点地往下用力，再放慢动作撤回来，他改变着脚尖的方向，直到用足弓牢牢吸附那逐渐火热膨胀的硬物，才开始略微用力前后厮磨带动紧贴的布料一并摩擦下方的热源。  
Erik用力捏紧了手柄，他闭了下眼睛把那玩意扔在一边，转过视线盯着坐在高处玩火玩得满面绯红，甚至在鼻尖上渗出细汗的小混球，Erik知道Charles正因他自己发动的挑逗而情潮翻涌，随着脚掌下的感受，他穿着的那件宽大T恤下肩头、前胸和软绵绵的小腹都已泛起红潮，乳头悄悄硬起，腿间薄薄一层织物下的性器也隐约胀痛。Erik嗤笑了一声，伸手握住Charles小巧圆润的脚踝，用舌头从那顽皮的后跟开始舔弄，再沿着足弓上移，在他脚趾的缝隙里顶弄几下，把一个趾头含进嘴里。  
Charles从他伸出舌头就开始往后挣动，脚趾被Erik含进去的时候他几乎尖叫起来，被裹在内裤里的阴茎胀得厉害，Erik却没打算放过他，把舌头又落在他的踝骨上，打着圈儿让那上头沾满唾液，再拉高他的腿，沿着内侧的线条将舌尖逡巡向上，直至闻到他腿间把内裤浸湿一块的前液发出的咸腥气味，Erik找准藏濡湿布料后的龟头位置，用唾液把那儿变得更湿再咬住那里轻柔撕扯，不断颤动的Charles在这刻几乎要从沙发上弹起来，他几乎把手指嵌进对方肩头的肌肉，仰头喊着Erik的名字，不断发出名字所有者最爱的充满欢愉又带着些微惊恐的呻吟。

Erik立起身跪上沙发，他把挂在自己髋骨上的裤子拉下去，一边用沾满润滑剂的手搓揉自己阴茎，一边把Charles刚才被他好好照顾现在沾满汗液和其他体液的左腿架到肩上，接着用手指撑开充分扩张过的括约肌，饱胀的龟头在那里浅浅戳刺了几下，满满地插了进去。Charles绷紧了脚尖，他扭动身体用肠壁迫不及待地吮吸起楔入深处早已相熟的巨大异物，亲热地与之交缠磨蹭。Erik眯起眼睛舒服地缓慢抽动了几回合，找准位置后就咬住Charles的喉结把他整个人撞进沙发里。

 

“我开始怀疑我的情报确实也出现了关键信息的缺失，没准你其实有个12岁大的儿子，每周得花上5小时来陪他玩儿实况或者其他什么PS3或XBOX游戏。”Charles从余韵中回过神来，他艰难地用手臂试图撑开推高T恤又开始吸自己乳头的Erik，得到的回答就是Erik亮出牙齿在他那已经红肿不堪的挺立尖端上咬了不轻的一口。

“也许我们该做点别的而不是进行足球这种与雄性高潮关联过于紧密的相关主题活动。”Charles抽着气挣扎起来，他断断续续地说。  
Erik压住他的胳膊，挑起眉看他，“你觉得西洋棋如何？”  
“被吃掉一颗棋子就脱一件衣服么？”Charles不计后果地朝他眨眼。  
“你这个色情的小混蛋。”Erik笑着骂道，用力堵住那张艳丽惹火的湿漉漉的嘴。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma轻咳了一声，提醒正浮现诡异笑容和Charles聊短讯的Erik共进晚餐的对象正在靠近，Erik运指如飞地与Charles做了短暂的道别，他抬起视线，Patel参议员正缓步走近，一个年轻姑娘挽着他的胳膊，她与Erik对视了一瞬，露出腼腆的笑意。Erik看了Emma一眼。  
“我可不知道有这样的安排。”  
“我也不知道，我发誓。”  
他们用眼神厮杀了一个回合后，Erik站起身来，现在起是他的工作时间，他在脸上挂起属于商业巨富又带有独特Lehnsherr魅力的从容微笑，快速进入了工作状态。

晚餐持续了两个小时，尽管在最后半小时完全处于不知所谓的相亲氛围导致Erik开始频频走神到刚与Charles讨论的晚间活动上去。  
Emma费心地调节气氛引导话题之余尽量不引其他两位注意地猛瞪她的老板。  
谢天谢地晚餐终于顺利结束，而参议员千金也没有表达接下来要去哪里消遣的意愿。Erik把两位Patel送至车旁。  
参议员在女儿坐进车里后回过身来，“我得提醒你当心Sebastian Shaw，他在前两天突然出现在规划局的内部酒会上。”

Erik目送车开远，Emma从一旁走近他。  
“他似乎不打算透露关于Shaw更详细的信息，参加酒会这几乎算不上一个情报，我们在一周前就知道了，一个月后就要公布项目招标结果，这只老狐狸却要在明天远走北非。”Emma不无忧虑地说。  
Erik眯起眼，“帮我订束花，Emma，卡片你来写。还有，我明晚要见到Stryker，周一上午十点召开董事会。”  
Emma用涂着银色夜光甲油的指尖在Pad上打字。香槟玫瑰一束，明早11点前送至Patel府。她在坐进自己车里后继续记录着，并开始斟酌着撰写卡片内容。

Erik颇为不易地找到车位，他走过两条街才抵达Logan的酒吧，发现里头热闹的要命，Alex在吧台里面伸长了脖子往人群聚集的中央看，Erik一眼就瞧见那个焦点是站在驻唱台上把啤酒柱往喉咙里倒的Charles，他走到吧台旁饶有兴致地观赏这一幕，在Charles喝光那玩意发出胜利的低吼时吹了声口哨。从发际鬓角一直红到脖子下方的Charles与为他欢呼的人们挨个击掌，径直走向Erik揽下他的脖子来了个湿吻，不大的酒吧里鼓噪得愈加震耳欲聋，Erik一边吮住Charles的嘴唇不放一边留意正举起手机镜头对准这边的两个姑娘，他搂住情人的腰转身把他半压在吧台上，结束了这个吻。  
“晚餐如何？”Charles把执意跟着自己进入洗手间还一直往身后贴的Erik用手肘顶开。  
“唔…事实上我已经忘记味道了，我想你。”Erik满意地看着Charles弯腰下去掬水泼在自己红通通的脸上，他又把自己贴了上去，Charles只好扭过身来吻了他一下。  
“不能在这里。”Charles在Erik伸进舌头之前抓住他后脑的头发拉开距离，他严肃地说。  
Erik发出失望的嘟囔声，然后乖巧地跟着Charles一起向Logan和Alex道别，他们在出门后搂得如同连体婴，在对方的耳边轻声调笑。

盯着路口这家相当有名的会所打出的巨幅广告牌以及因为广告牌的有效宣传络绎不绝进入的人群看了一会，Erik转向身边满脸兴奋眼睛也由于灯光投影变得迷离莫测的Charles，他坚决地摇头。  
“拜托，Erik，别像个老头子，我们去找找乐子。”如果Charles有条尾巴，这时一定摇得很起劲。  
“啊哈，让你看着别的男人的裸体流口水，休想。”Erik从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“相信我，那些只会让我因为拥有你而倍感骄傲。可惜的是我没法让他们知道。”  
“恭维可行不通，你得更技巧地说服我。”  
“好吧，瞧瞧这个，”Charles掏出他的Pad，他调出一个应用输入了几行指令，示意Erik看向对面会所门口的LED显示版，十来秒后上头的句子变成了——  
“你不会想错过这个，Erik。说好，Erik。”  
Erik伸出双手，他为Charles的小魔术鼓掌，向情人眨了一下眼后他掏出手机发了个短讯，再扳着Charles的肩膀把他转向一幢大厦，上面巨大的彩屏楼体广告语这么显示着——  
“恐怕我不想错过的只有你，Charles。”  
Charles盯着那句话看了片刻，他转过来用亮晶晶的眼睛注视Erik。  
“你作弊，Erik。”他甜蜜地说，“那幢楼是你的。”  
不等Erik作答他就凑上吻过来，Erik揽住他的腰加深了这个吻，在那之后被Charles拽进了会所。

在Charles尴尬地发现这场脱衣舞大赛还未进行到高潮，舞池里的同性情侣或非情侣们有一半以上已经开始给自己的伴儿做手活或是口活的时候，Erik抛给他一个嘲讽的笑容。  
“你可没告诉过我这个。”Charles面红耳赤地听着身边一个享受安抚的男人高亢的呻吟不自主地向Erik靠得更近。  
“无论我说什么你都会进来的，不乖的小孩。” Erik皱着眉踢开一个跪在同伴胯下吞咽的男人向Charles身后伸出的手“不想这玩意被丢到后巷喂狗就离他远点。”舞池灯光陆离交错下他神色阴狠地说，同时把Charles搂进怀中，带着他往出口移动。  
“Erik。”Charles贴在Erik胸前，把额头抵在他肩上轻声说。  
Erik不耐地哼了一声作为回应。  
“这么多人想摸你的屁股…我都忙不过来了。”声音里带着不少笑意。  
Erik翻了个白眼。

他们等不及回到车上，就在乱糟糟的后巷磨蹭到早已硬起的两个人都射在Erik手中，Charles压低嗓子呻吟着把手伸向Erik从拉低的裤腰里露出来的半截后臀，沿着那结实的肌理来回抚摸了几下，把手指探进那条深沟里。沉浸在高潮余韵里正在舔着Charles锁骨的Erik抽了口气把他的手拽出来，“警告，Charles。”  
Charles不满地瞪着他，“我也是男人。”  
Erik头疼地哄他，“…以后给你。”  
“那让我再摸摸。”  
Erik咬牙切齿地堵住了他的嘴。

 

Erik在给Charles做过又一次清理后终于放他先离开浴室去床上。几分钟后他裹着浴巾上床紧贴住已经半昏睡过去的Charles，闻他颈畔的属于自己领地的味道。  
“Charles。”  
对方困倦得发出近似恼怒的单音来回应。  
“我会给一个女人送花，还会约她吃饭甚至听音乐会，也许会在晚宴上向她邀舞并送她回家，但这一切都是为了我要拿下的项目。现在我这样对你坦白的话，是否能提前取得你的信任和原谅？”Erik不敢相信说到最后一句自己已经紧张到喉头僵硬。  
怀里的人停止了懒洋洋的挣动，Erik知道他清醒过来了，Charles静了一会才开口，  
“希望提前避免误会的话，你似乎做到了，但你得公平点，Erik，这与你处在什么地位身在哪个圈子并无关系，如果你还有真诚的感情你就得公平点，不止是对我。”  
“我想你足够了解我的案底尚且清白，事实上我很善于表露适度的好感同时表现出自己并非一个好的结婚对象。这样能让被我追求的名媛们体面地提前结束关系。”Erik松弛了嗓音解释。  
“哦？”Charles转过身来，他尽量让自己的表情看起来只有揶揄，“Lehnsherr先生，你竟然会觉得自己案底清白？虽然我还未掌握到你蓄意以商业目的欺骗感情的铁证，但你游戏花丛的作风似乎并不需要我通过太特别的技术手段去获得资料。”  
“就像你说的，对于乐于参与游戏的对象我一向是公平的，我们各取所需。”Erik无所谓地挑眉道。  
Charles发出不屑的声音，“那么就像你所擅长表露出的，你确实不是个好的结婚对象。”他说着又要转过身去，却被Erik固定在怀里。  
Erik低头看着Charles，昏黄柔和的床头灯光落在他还冒着湿气的金棕色发梢上，像是一层暧昧的情愫，也染在睫毛阴影下此时变成暗绿的眼睛里。  
“再想想，Charles。”Erik的声音蛊惑，缓缓靠近。  
Charles用手抵住贴过来的男人，他固执地摇头。  
“再想想，Charles，再想想。”低语消失在他们唇间。  
我已经在嫉妒那个能让你费心去表达好感的女人了，你这个腐蚀人理智和思想的魔鬼。Charles在沦陷的前一秒不甘地想。

 

然而，本以为要持续上一个月的嫉妒心煎熬，在一周后就被另一件已不能仅仅用烦心形容的事替代了。  
Genosha几乎胜券在握的政府招标项目，突然被媒体曝光了其对规划局相关审计官员行贿的丑闻，预计二十来天后的招标结果发布会临时取消，地税检察官在面对媒体话筒时宣称已对此立案并会尽早展开调查。  
Emma拿起遥控器对准电视，Erik向她做了个手势，她只好放下：“他提前出手了，我们还没做好准备。”  
“万全的准备总是缺少时间，在董事会上给了老头子们心理准备已经是不错的应对，”Erik盯着电视屏幕敲击桌面，“我们甚至预测并报备了由此股票可能跌至的低点并提前安抚了他们脆弱的心脏。同样的，Shaw也未做好万全的准备，这个项目并非必争之选，他只是想要阻挠我的政府关系进展，而在这个时间仓促出手引发的变数太大，给我留的时间太多，我想他在党内这条线还未成熟到在这件事上就轻易动用，如同Patel之于我们，所以我想知道他们伪造出了什么程度的证据。”  
“无非是转账记录或不动产交易这些，如果是直接的倒还好办，迂回的反而会有不少困难，因为需要在每个结点溯回寻查。”Emma翻了翻白眼。  
“你想过他提早举证的原因吗？”在安静了一会后Erik突然发问。  
“大概因为你在追求Patel？”  
“不，是因为我在追求Charles。”Erik用拳头砸向桌面，他拧紧了眉头。

 

Charles走进Erik的办公室时被充斥空间里的烟味熏得眼睛发疼。他忍着怒气向坐在办公桌后把椅背朝向门口的男人走过去。  
“你最好向我解释为什么整整一天不接电话也不回公寓，刚才甚至不让我上来办公室。”Charles尽力克制着自己，“我看起来像伟大Lehnsherr的一个宠物，在他需要散发荷尔蒙或者来一发的时候让他满意，一旦没有这些心情时就弃之不顾？”  
Erik把椅子转过来，他一言不发地盯着Charles，两天未见就似乎变得苍老的憔悴面容与那双税利冷漠的绿色眼睛极不相称。Charles丝毫未显弱势的回视着他。  
“我以为你足够能掌握我的一切，我的去向，我的目标，我的死敌，我拥有的力量，我面临的困境，你还有什么不知道的吗？”  
Charles安静了片刻后发出一声冷笑“我没想到你居然会让Shaw如此粗鄙的离间伎俩得逞。”  
Erik赞赏地拍了拍手，“Charles，我真希望你在我这边，就算不能上床至少我们能合作共事，与你交流能节省我太多精力——我指对话方面。”他语调冷漠地调笑，听上去极其刺耳。  
“我很想知道你如何判断我站在哪一边？”Charles压抑着自己的怒气  
“我想我的情报团队这次弥补了他们之前的过失，你的继父是Shaw的表兄，对吗？Charles。”  
“所以？别告诉我你的情报团队烂到没有搜集到我早已和继父及继兄决裂的信息，我甚至在上次交谈中告诉过你…”  
“Charles，你瞧，”Erik的语声忽然温柔下来，他打断他，“你可以帮我对吗？无论Shaw用他的黑客团队伪造了怎样的证据，甚至是迂回的资金流转你都能帮我查出来找到那些结点，标出他们被代码修改过的痕迹为我的清白证明对吗？”  
“当然，这得有前提，前提就是开放Genosha所有的关联账户甚至员工及相关者的私人账户数据，我十年的心血在短短一个晚上就能在你指尖流过，在你充满智慧的大脑和你最顶级的尖端设备里被无所保留的解析。”  
“我是一个商人，账户的资金流向就是我血液的流向。”  
Charles并非不明白他的语意，他甚至，太明白了，他觉得自己的心脏一点点失去活力，直至难以感知那器官的收缩和舒张，像是空了一般静默。  
“Charles，你太像一个恩赐了，我不得不怀疑自己是否有这样的幸运。好运这个词实在很少眷顾我，如同这次一样，我一直在成功的再次跃升和跌落悬崖的一线间挣扎。在拥有你的时候我曾以为自己愿为你而死，而其实我就是如此卑劣懦弱的机会主义者而已，我无法停止猜疑，我舍不下我有的，给不了你所要的。”  
Erik的眼眶泛红，他语带双关，却并不指望他懂。  
Charles非常安静地听着，他专注地凝视着一周前还与自己一同沉浸蜜恋此刻已觉面目模糊的男人，直到对方避开视线，他甚至露出了一个极浅的笑容。  
“祝你好运，Erik。”他用平缓地语带悲悯的声调说，依旧脚步轻盈地走出去，不忘向Emma道别，把心跳遗落在那里。  
Erik当晚回到公寓时毫不意外地发现Charles带走了自己的行李，他摇摇晃晃地走进卧室把自己扔到床上，把脸埋进被单里发出一声受伤野兽般的嘶吼。

而让包括Erik和Emma在内的几个人意外的是，Charles并没有离开纽约，他只是重回酒店住下，在工作日去银行上班，偶尔为了赶进度与外派团队加班到很晚。周末的时候他甚至会去Logan的酒吧，与Alex和新来的Sean聊天并谢绝来自些火辣男女的搭讪。  
Erik为了应付地检和查找伪证来源以及解决其他项目运转因此出现的问题而焦头烂额，他连晨跑的时间都没有，所有的闲暇都用来了解Charles当天被记录的言行喜怒，想念这个他亲手推离自己怀抱的爱人，直到Charles终于结束项目督导准备返回伦敦。  
Erik看着Emma发过来的航班信息，最终只是拧灭烟头把自己埋进又一堆纸质资料里。

Charles与来送行的主管们道别，他走向安检口，Emma Frost出现在眼前时他有些意外，但Charles很快露出微笑  
Emma摘下墨镜，她最后一次左右张望，开始恼怒地嘟囔，“果然没来，那个懦夫。”  
Charles觉得有点儿尴尬，幸好Emma接着说了下去。  
“我认识Erik Lehnsherr差不多十年了，见他这么放不下一件事儿还真是第一次，当然，你确实是，对他来说独一无二的，最理想的伴侣，你们不应该因此错过。”Emma停顿了几秒，“Erik并非中计也不是不信任你，虽然他这辈子信任的人大概不超过五个，但你一定是其中一个。他只是，不希望你帮他，他渴望与伴侣间分享完全的信任，但作为一个成功的商人他不得不始终保持猜疑，这已经是他生存的习惯，他不愿意猜疑你才努力把你从这件事里推出去，况且扯上这件事对你并无好处，即使Shaw没有能力对你产生威胁，但如果他成功逼你开始追查伪证来源，英国政府难保不会对此做出反应。”  
“Erik Lehnsherr在严格意义上不是个好人，与无私这个词更是毫无关联，但他对你确实无可指摘，而且，他真的非常想你，Charles。”Emma的语调里充满了温暖，一直微低着头若有所思的Charles在听到自己名字的时候抬起眼睛，他脸上是Emma未曾料想的平静。“Emma，我想他很幸运拥有你这样的朋友——虽然他否认过自己拥有的幸运。而且，我并没有指责过他。”  
Emma愣了几秒，在回过神来后她扶住了自己的额角。“所以你都知道？他是故意让你离开？”  
“当然，我理应比你更了解他，Emma。”Charles甚至在嘴角扯出一丝自得的笑意。“你的老板最擅长的大概就是自大到目中无人，而他的确如他表露的那样，不是个合适的结婚对象。看来Raven要损失一个原本以为不错的多金顾客了。”  
Charles轻松地笑着，他摇了摇头，向Emma挥手后走进安检口。

Emma从手包里掏出不断震动的手机，向来电显示上的Erik字样比了一个毫不隐晦的中指。

 

Charles返回伦敦三天后，Erik收到了一个国际快件，其中有一个精致的闪存设备及一张有简短手写句子的信纸——  
“这是最后的三个结点的修改记录，请为你低估我的能力感到羞愧，Lehnsherr先生——包括我的专业技能和对政府方束缚的掌控力。再次，祝你好运。 C.X.”  
Erik看向手边已被他的团队破解出的三个结点记录，他用手揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，像对待Charles第一次留给他的笔迹时那样，颤抖着嘴唇亲吻了那些优雅的字母。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank在被灌进第七个球时终于沉不住气地开口，“你想谈谈吗？Charles。”  
“别因为输得太惨就开始假扮成熟的大人，Hank，承认我最近一个月来飞速的进步并不困难。”Charles拿起两台老式显示器拼成的矮桌上的啤酒瓶喝了一口。  
Hank拿起另一瓶喝掉了剩下的，他转向Charles。  
“作为X俱乐部之中第一个订婚的叛徒，我也不需要你的感情建议，尤其，你的未婚妻还是我妹妹。”Charles危险地眯起眼。  
“我听说了Shaw的事。”Hank并不畏缩地继续。“Raven去了上周末的大宅晚餐。”  
“除了追查结点我并没有多做些什么，他并未做好万全准备，伪证制造得太潦草，不过这远比不上他与地税官员太太偷情来得致命。应对阴谋，越卑劣的手段往往越有效，我不得不承认这点。”  
“很高兴你没掩饰自己仍对一切了若指掌。”  
“我是个互联网公司的信息官，Hank。”Charles把脚边的杂物踢开站起来，他再次环顾了这个旧车库。“哪怕我希望自己真的能有段信息隔离期，来厘清我真正想要的，从不再做信息官开始。”

 

在西区结束一个业内交流会议，车经由萨维尔街附近返回公司，一直望向窗外的Charles出声要求停车把自己在路边放下来，他拍拍车顶让司机先回公司，车走远了才发现自己没有拿西服外套。Charles无所谓地转身沿路步行，他原以为自己漫无目的，十来分钟后发现自己站在J.K.裁缝店的对面。深秋黄昏的凉意中和天边绯红余烬的温暖，街灯未亮之前，人流渐少的街道景致在不断加深的暗色里模糊起来。Charles结束这段注视，往另一个街口走去。  
那个男人打开车门出现在视野里，同一刻街灯亮起，他的脚边出现浓重的阴影，这一幕戏剧得如同追光灯锁定的主角登场。他们在确认对方真的是那个人后愣在原地超过了一分钟。直到Erik的司机在离开之前向他请示，注意力才有了一瞬的转移。  
Charles在对方重新向自己投来视线时松弛了肩膀，他朝似乎仍无法动弹的Erik走过去，在一个合理的距离外停下。  
“好久不见，Erik。”Charles放弃了再次使用称呼对方姓氏并加上先生这样的攻击方式，总要有人成熟一点。  
“Charles。”Erik几乎花了两秒才把这个名字念完，同时他向前移动了半步，在Charles退得更远前及时停下来。  
“恭喜。Oh，我是指贵公司终于拿下了那个项目，以及伦敦分部的设立规划，当然我是在新闻上看到的。”Charles略微偏移了视线越说越快。“J.K.的营业时间即将结束，你得抓紧点儿。”  
他并不想给任何一方继续思考对方为什么会出现在这里的机会  
“那么我…”Charles打了个手势指向街对面。他避开Erik愈加灼热的视线，决定不等对方应对就请求失陪以结束这次意外重逢，接着他露出微笑预备绕开沉默不语的男人。错身而过的时候却还是被他用胳膊缠住腰间拽了回来，动作如此用力导致Charles退回的脚步不稳，几乎是撞进男人怀里。  
Erik的体温透过衣物迅速包裹住他，Charles闭上了眼睛。  
“你该死的外套在哪里？”Erik充满压抑的声音从头顶上传过来。  
好极了，近四个月不见，他除了说出我的名字，下一句话就只是关心我的西服外套在哪，不过，总比那句我很抱歉强多了。  
Charles想起100多天来Erik每封邮件的开场白，如果说前30封已经足够能获得谅解，那之后的每一封就都让Charles真的有永久关闭那台服务器而不用再伪造“系统退信”提示的冲动。  
“别再说抱歉了，Erik。也别再道谢。”Charles意识到自己把这句话真的说出口时，他从Erik手臂间退了出来。他们还是站得很近，近得足以看清对方眼里的感情和渴求。  
“那么能告诉我吗？你怎么会只穿着衬衫出现在这里？”Erik还是问出了这句。  
Charles耸肩，他答非所问：“你可以带我回酒店，或者帮我付一趟车资。只能在这两项里选。”  
Erik盯紧他，Charles舔着自己的下唇，然后转过脸去看路中的车流。  
也许他们从开始的地方，以开始的方式结束。

他们沉默地坐在出租车后座，Charles感觉自己靠近Erik的肩膀在路程中渐渐发热，Erik变得消瘦，却更有魅力，Charles努力让酸楚从心中淡去，他回想他们那些愉悦契合的性爱体验，与这个男人做爱的渴望随着这些记忆浸没自己，连绵的热潮涌往腿间。  
Erik转过脸来看他，幽暗的眼神告诉Charles他很快就会吻过来，Charles避开目光转向车窗，他在距酒店还有一个街口时要求停车，Erik紧握住他的手。  
“相信你不会带着润滑剂来出差，或者，你告诉我我错了。”Charles贴近他低语。  
Erik渐渐松开手指，他抽出纸币给司机，与Charles先后下车。 

Charles走进套房的客厅，转过身望进几步开外的Erik眼里，视线不转动作也并未停下。他先是脱掉Erik为他披上的外套扔在地毯上，解开衬衫的两颗扣子，再抽出皮带拉下裤子拉链让其滑至胯骨以下。Erik慢他一点，也受蛊惑般开始除去衣物的举动。Charles的长裤落下去，Erik已经解开衬衫最后一颗纽扣，Charles的乳尖从敞开的衣襟露出来，Erik胯间的轮廓就在最后一层织物下隆起凸显，Charles在这时露出一个笑容，却在加深前消散，他不等哀伤从眼中流露，就走上前吻向Erik，温柔的轻蹭后把对方的舌尖让进来，迎合承受Erik无休止般的深入，又挺起前胸把乳头送到对方粗糙却引动电流的指端。  
Erik的唇移下去感受刚才手指的体验，他们胡乱地往下拉扯彼此腿间最后的束缚，这花费了长久的时间，直到他们咬着对方嘴唇下肢交缠倒进套房客厅的羊皮沙发里，赤裸性器的相互挤压让双方都发出难耐的呻吟，他们急不可耐在对方胯间摩擦自己，硬挺的阴茎和饱满的囊体湿漉漉的相互刮蹭，直到各自禁欲了不短时间的两个人先后射出来。Charles的臀瓣在Erik射精时被紧紧抓住，他不自主地挺起上身，被男人的舌头卷住乳粒舔掉那里溅上的精液。这感觉羞耻而快乐。Charles全身泛起高潮后特有的美丽粉色，他落回Erik胸前挑起另一个吻，直到掌中的阴茎再变得粗硬，Charles才退开些直起身用牙齿咬开润滑剂的盖子，接着他低下漂亮骄傲的头颅，把沾满体液再次勃起的阴茎深吞下去，用喉间肌肉挤压那饱涨龟头，吞咽数次后Charles被喘息着低吼的Erik起身抓住下颌把涨硬的阳具从那精致的唇间退出来，Charles直起身，他把凑近的Erik推进在沙发靠垫里，牵引他的手指探向自己身后的入口，并浅浅戳入一截。  
“打开我，Erik。”他看着双眼发红的男人施令，同时展示白皙躯体上被对方抚弄，吮吸甚至咬噬出的痕迹，失去蔽体作用的衬衫挂在肘间，下摆褶皱被体液沾湿。  
裹满润滑剂的手指一根根没入Charles体内，Erik托高他的身体用舌尖舔他胸前的细汗，Charles边配合开拓边伸手到胯间抚慰自己，直到难耐地抓起Erik的短发。催促他退出手指后，Charles把湿滑的股间置于能完全打开自己的挺立器官上。  
紧窒之处被撕裂的痛楚仿佛带给Charles异样的兴奋感，他急切地摆动胯部沉下感受被利刃破开的尖锐刺激，并发出短促的尖叫，Erik被撩拨得完全无法再克制温柔，他抓住Charles的腰用力顶上去，他们终于在完全插入后相拥着享受久违的亲密连接，体验接合处的混合着情感欲望的生命力震颤。  
Erik吻向Charles湿润的眼角，还未触到就被他再次推倒，情欲的光泽和淫靡的香气随着Charles逐渐加速的起伏和摇摆氤氲再四散，他感知Erik眷恋着迷的视线却侧目避开，凝向虚空中的一点，只用一个更快的下沉和入口随之绞合来给予感官上的回应。润滑剂和体液如同融化的带着高温的蜡油，将他们在紧窄却绵软的甬道里纠缠粘合，每个分离都带来撕扯的心痛，让他们迫不及待地再次嵌向彼此。  
被汗液浸湿的下肢无法再维持Charles起伏的频率，他舔去唇边的唾液，慢下来回视Erik给出邀请，被邀请的男人就着连接的姿势起身，温柔地将Charles反压下去，他架高Charles的双腿，亲吻被磨得泛红的膝盖，把怒涨得紫红的性器抽出再更深地插入，以巧妙的角度顶向欢愉的源头，Charles被几次轻缓摩擦后的近乎暴虐的冲撞不断击中，身体内部爆裂出情热的碎片飞散至肢体末端，他痉挛着绷紧身体，叫喊Erik的名字达到高潮，名字的主人从这刻起抛却理智几乎把他撞下沙发。余韵中敏感的肠壁有要被捅穿的错觉，酸涨的股间渐渐麻木，Charles的神志在这仿佛无止尽的鸷猛侵犯里涣散。他崩溃而绝望地发出一声尖叫，下一秒Erik咬住他的唇，放缓下身的速度把好几股精液射进他体内，Charles在他射精过程中徒劳睁大无法聚焦的蓝色眼睛，上下同时被Erik堵住接受难以抗拒的深入占有，这样的认知冲刷着Charles的意识，他顶在Erik腹间的半软器官前端又涌出一小股液体，泪水也在这刻滑下眼角。

Charles醒来时Erik已经离开，他坐起身看见贴在旁边枕头上的便签。  
“车会在八点半来接你。看看衣柜。请给我时间。我爱你。 Yours E.”  
Charles把署名以上那一行的八个字母再看了一遍，他把便签留在那里，下床去打开衣柜。  
晚上Charles回复了Erik最新的那封邮件。  
“作为朋友，我们还拥有余生的时间。再见，Erik。Yours C.”  
那之后他停掉了那台服务器，再回到电脑前继续他的工作交接文档。

接下来的两周里，Charles每天都需要花大量时间应付公司董事会方面直接或间接的，正面或侧面的挽留，他不得已休起了年假。   
“我记得你在两个月前就已经提交了辞职申请。”Hank皱着眉盯住屏幕，无奈地接受已被锁定的再一次败局。  
“当然，我具备相当不错的职业素养。”Charles无趣地把手柄扔到一边。“手头的两个重要项目在上个月就先后通过验收评审完美收官，而且我的交接文档堪称业内表率，但商人们就是这样，他们并不在乎你所做的而只满意于得到自己想要的。”他意有所指地说，孩子气地撇了下嘴。  
“恕我直言，Charles，当你完成公司的组建，你势必也会变成一个商人，Raven和我也会，谁都希望自己的理想和创造有价值，这在现实社会里残酷地表现为人们会否为此掏钱，不然你可发不出员工的薪水。”Hank提醒他。  
“我并未理想到不谙世事，Hank，理想和现实中间必定会有个平衡点，我相信我会找到的。”Charles朝Hank眨眼，“那之前，我可以用爷爷的钱来付薪水。”他看着Hank不甚赞同的表情笑起来。

“如你曾经所说的，Hank是个正直的好人。”  
Charles在去机场的路上对妹妹说，Raven把视线从她的手机屏幕上移开，她疑惑地看着自己的哥哥。  
“尽管我一直都不太愿意承认，要知道他开始追求你的时候我还差点打断过他的鼻子，但不得不说那家伙能成为你的不错的伴侣，最重要的是，他懂得为你妥协，大学时我可从没想过有一天他会去定制裁缝店里当学徒。”  
“Charles，你只是得再花点时间，你值得最好的那个。”Raven拍他的手背，“至于某个混蛋，听说他的公司马上要成立伦敦分部，我确信自己一定能打断他的鼻子。”Raven发出一声冷哼。  
“别给爷爷添麻烦，我还得用他的钱来发薪水。”Charles严肃地说。  
“认真的？”  
“当然，我的积蓄只够用来做启动资金。而公司的首批项目里含有不少公益成分，回报较慢。”  
Raven眯起眼。  
Charles摇头，“知道吗？甜心，越是顶级的黑客越有自己的原则。”  
“所以你们这些家伙的终极目标是黑掉入侵外星人的飞船操作系统？”  
“为什么不呢？”  
兄妹俩相视大笑。  
“我爱你，Charles，好好度个假。”  
“虽然我怀疑自己大部分时间会待在酒店里，那也不赖。”  
“你说过你的信息隔离期还得持续一个月。”  
“没错，但我可以手写源码，在纸上。”  
Raven翻了个白眼。

司机不小心把调节音量的按钮错当成调频的，午间新闻播报声从车内音箱里飘出来。  
“除了关于Genosha公司的伦敦分部正式成立的演讲致辞，今天上午10点的发布会上，公司总裁Erik Lensherr还公开了其他两项重要声明。以下是发布会上的实况录音…”  
“把它关掉。”Raven带着怒气说。  
然而他们都已经听到了Erik的第一个声明——  
“我将在半年内辞任公司执行董事及公司总裁职位仅保留董事身份和股权而以个人身份专注于一个新领域的项目投资…”  
司机在Charles的要求下重新打开广播时，他们听到了另一个更为震撼的声明。  
“我很抱歉曾表现得像个混蛋，Charles，但我真的非常爱你，渴望与你共度一生。”  
司机自主关掉了广播。  
Raven在一片寂静里开了口，“新领域的项目投资？”  
Charles往后倒向座椅的靠背，闭上发热的双眼。  
“他太疯狂了。”  
“的确，但也太棒了。”Raven吹了声口哨，“我得说我对这个混蛋改观了，Charles，不过这不代表我不会揍他。”  
Charles根本听不见Raven的声音，他脑中此刻充满了嘈杂。

他们还是到了机场，Charles发现Erik出现在安检口时并未觉得意外，他不自觉地慢下步子注视那个穿着大衣的挺拔男人。Erik在打电话，几秒后得到感应般的转向Charles。两个人撞上视线，Erik放下手机，Charles则完全停了下来，他们在机场熙攘人群里中相视，直到Raven快步从他身边掠过的时候Charles才突然从混沌状态中惊醒。  
“等一下，Raven…”  
他妹妹的拳头已经砸在了Erik的左脸上。  
Charles觉得自己脸上也疼了起来，他小跑靠近20码开外的案发现场。  
“我是来揍你的，Lehnsherr先生。”Raven盯着站直后并无怒意甚至向她点了点头的Erik。  
“很高兴见到你，Raven。”Erik诚恳地说，他伸手按了按自己的下颌。  
“我可不打算道歉，因为接下来会发生让你高兴得要命的事，Erik。”  
Raven勾起嘴角看Erik渐渐浮现出满脸不可置信的惊喜，她先是退到一旁，接着从来就受不了爱情电影的她决定去给自己买杯咖啡，而在转身时不小心撞上了驾驭红底高跟鞋冲进大厅正准备大吼老板名字而在看到Charles时赶紧闭上嘴并试图刹住脚步的Emma Frost。  
“Oh，非常抱歉…”  
“抱歉，是我不小心…”  
由于都不止一次看过对方的资料照片，她们很快认出了对方，片刻后相视微笑：“Frost/Xaiver小姐，真是幸会。”

Charles在离Erik两步远处停下来，后者的惊喜神色为此消退了大半。  
“关于你预备投资的新项目，恐怕连最基础的融资计划书都未见成稿，你可真是我见过最草率的VC了。如果这个项目毫无回报，损失的远不仅是资金而已。你蓄积起的业内和各界的资源，人脉和声望，这些都会大量损耗，当然，还有你的时间，谁都没有很多个十年，Erik。”Charles原本些微颤抖的声音变得平静。  
“我煎熬了一段不短的时间来思考和准备以确定自己并不介意重新接受一次挑战。”Erik漫不经心地耸肩，恢复他那种自大的此时听来却并不刺耳的语气。“鉴于我仍是Genosha的大股东，董事会及监管会成员，我仍会肩负数千员工的生计责任。而我暂时还没有家庭，做出事业方面的转型决定并无太多其他顾虑。”  
Erik在这里停顿了一下，他迈步缩短两个人之间的距离，“我以为你会欣赏我把疑虑转化为信任的做法，我畏惧过你的强大，Charles，我在寻找方法让这些情绪转变，更重要的是，我相信这有机会带给我最想要的回报。”  
“也许你会后悔。”Charles望进他瞬间燃起复杂情感的双眼。  
“我已经后悔过了，我后悔曾说过给不了你想要的这句话，现在正急切地向你展示我有这个能力，而你该更自信才对，Charles。在遇到你之前，我从来没有如此恐惧过失去。”  
Charles在安静了片刻后轻声叹息，“你这个狂妄又贪婪的家伙，现在说吧，你想要怎样的回报？我会在融资计划里分析相关可行性。”  
“我想与你共度剩下的每个十年，我相信这百分百可行。”Erik又再靠近了一点，这下他们都无法掩饰变得急促的心跳，加快扇动的眼睑，他们呼吸可闻，爱意和情潮都从眼底汹涌浮现。  
Charles呢喃着仰头，闭上眼睛给出邀请，“省略太多步骤了，Erik。你甚至还不是我男朋友。”  
“至少我今天并非提着箱子跑来预备直接跟你去度蜜月。”Erik吻住Charles之后轻咬着他的嘴唇说。  
“你真的不是个合适的结婚对象，我讨厌你的强势和自作主张。”Charles在一阵深吻后喘气。  
Erik把他缠进在自己怀里不放，“这句话大概可以留到我们有必要做婚姻咨询的时候再说。而且，想想看，Charles，我是否真能强势过你？”  
“事实上我并不是那么期待蜜月…旅行。”好一阵后，Charles才嘟囔出声。  
“Oh，那至少期待一下我们‘亲自’为对方的定制礼服量身的那天？”Erik胸腔里充斥着狂喜的震动。  
Charles推开Erik大笑起来，他响亮地亲吻了对方有点肿起的英俊左颊。  
“好，对此我迫不及待。”

Raven拨通Hank的电话：“我想我们的店只能赶上为他们提供五周年纪念的礼服了。”她朝桌子对面的Emma眨了眨眼。  
Emma回应了一个微笑，然后低头在pad上飞快打字，她正在收集订购私人飞机的相关信息，用于她新婚老板的加勒比海蜜月。

END


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《Marry Me》二刷完售致谢  
> 含女装play，雷请慎入

“Hank，我觉得新版本的平衡性必须调整一下，我反复测试过了，Genosha这方新角色的衍伸变种技能在35级以后会有一个飞跃，由于MP消耗值的差异，Westchester这方的技能飞跃至少要到39级，这样的话，新角色推出不到两周你们就该接收到足以爆掉邮件服务器的抱怨了。”  
“……现在改太晚了，已经封测了Chalres，到正式上线不到三周时间，从企划到研发全会发疯的！！”手机扬声器里Hank的声音听起来已经疯了。  
Charles把杯子里见底的西柚汁吸完，开始用吸管戳冰块，“你得面对现实，Hank，推出后再调整的话，面临的压力更大。抱歉这确实是我的错，这么重要的时候我却跑来休假了，现在把模型和公式以及其他相关资料都发送给我，关键源码我来改。你得通知研发部加班，企划倒是不用了…不，还是得让他们随时待命。”  
Hank静了一会，之后他用虚脱般的声音回应，“Erik会杀了我。”  
Charles笑起来，他抬起左手看自己的婚戒，“他可不止一次这么想了，别害怕，我会…安抚他的。那么我们后天见。”  
结束通话后Hank瘫在他的椅子里，鉴于他老板们结婚三周年的庆祝度假已经被Mutants新版本上线的各种繁杂事务占用了不止一半的时间——Charles特别擅长拿工作当挡箭牌躲在酒店里哪也不去，而现在Charles又决定要提前一天回来，Hank不觉得自己还有去接机的勇气了。他按亮手机屏幕看了看那些仿若定时炸弹倒计时般的数字，已经是下午4点，Charles所谓的“安抚”大约还有24小时行动时间。

等待Hank发送资料过来的时间里，Charles在床上翻滚了两圈，他的腰还是酸得厉害，仅是姿势的变换已经让他发出细小的呻吟，他停下来趴在床上，睡袍因为他的动作褪到肩膀下面，露出上头用牙齿和手指布上去的斑驳爱痕。中午之前Erik才从他身体里抽出来，现在Charles还能在股间感受他的存在，Charles安静地趴着，埋到床单里的脸又渐渐热了，他控制不住自己翻到侧面开始夹紧双腿，控制不住自己把手伸到下面什么也没穿的睡袍里去，直到手机短讯和电脑的邮件到达声同时响起让他惊醒过来。  
Charles红着脸伸手先去够手机，滑开屏幕弹出的是一张Emma发来的照片。照片上有他的丈夫——当然，Erik正伸手帮助一位穿着纱制长裙的女士跨出游艇的船舷，那是他们的游艇。  
Charles歪着头看了一会，他有了个计划，接着他给Emma发了一条短讯，得到回应以后他又扑回床上，抓到一个枕头垫到自己腰后，再懒洋洋地靠上半坐起身。他用手机给自己拍了张照片，发给了Erik。

 

Charles刚把两根手指放进还足够柔软的后穴，就听见了房间门被打开的声音，他露出个浅笑抽出手指，闭起眼听Erik急切的脚步走近床边。  
Charles知道自己现在的样子，他换上了Erik的衬衫，只扣起一颗扣子，领口大开到肩膀全露出来，下摆有些凌乱地堪堪遮住大半个屁股，他稍微侧着上身，下腹仍贴着床垫，这样Erik从门口就看得见他裸露出的一侧乳头和大腿内侧沾上的润滑液体。  
他就这么状若乖巧地伏在深蓝色的大床中间，对于Erik来说世上没有比这更诱人的珍馐佳肴了，被诱惑的男人一步步走过去，在坐上床沿前就把手伸进衬衫下摆握住一个浑圆柔腻的肉瓣，揉捏的动作那么用力几乎让Charles疼痛起来，他皱起眉半睁开眼发出委屈的哼声，对方的另一只手就夹起他露出的那个乳尖拨弄，又用指甲刮他硬挺起的乳晕上的细小颗粒，两个在几小时之前就被好好玩弄过的敏感点被这熟悉的动作迅速撩拨出快感，Charles的身体开始渗出细汗，衬衫的前摆被翘起的阴茎顶起，身后的小洞不自觉地收缩了几次，就被两根手指挤过洞口长驱直入。Charles仰起脸呻吟出声，同时被对方另一只手有些用力地翻到正面，Charles柔若无骨般任他施为，男人带着干燥阳光和微咸海风的气息俯下身噙住他的唇瓣，用近乎蹂躏般的力气啃噬和侵占，Charles在深吻的间隙里喘息着，他终于睁开眼，得意地看丈夫为自己神魂颠倒的痴迷神情。  
Erik盯着他，盯着全世界最吸引他的这双眼睛、这副鼻梁、这对嘴唇、这张脸颊、这具身体，相识至今的一千多个日夜，他对Charles的爱意令人惊异地不断增长，没有一日稍停，他知道Charles对他也是如此，他们拥有对对方的全心信任，但这不代表他们对对方的独占欲不会因为一些契机翻涌作祟，但Erik喜欢这些，他热爱引诱自己的Charles，享受Charles对自己的引诱。  
Charles在他饱含露骨性欲的凝视里脸红起来，连同脖颈锁骨都染上粉色，Erik的手指在他肠道里更快速更技巧的动着，这让Charles攀上他的胳膊，把舌尖伸出嘴唇外向Erik索吻，同时扭动下身贪婪地迎合那扩张和翻搅。  
Erik并没有马上吻下来，而是用自己的手指代替了唇舌的深入，他把全部指节挤进去，按压Charles柔软的口腔内壁，接着摁住Charles卷上来的舌头，然后配合塞在Charles下面小嘴里的两根手指按同样的频率进出。  
涎液和混合着肠液的润滑液体不断溢出来，把Erik的手指和两个手掌都弄得湿答答的，Charles开始呜咽着把腿张得更开，并想伸手到胯间抚摸自己发疼的阴茎，Erik不满地抽出埋在Charles身下甬道里的手打断他的动作，在Charles不乖地再三尝试后，用床头的一条领带把他的双手绑了起来。  
Charles眼角泛着水光，他可怜巴巴地看着只捏他臀瓣抚摸他洞口就是不进去的Erik，在对方发问后回答自己一定会乖，才把那给他快乐的手指要回来。Charles叹息了一声，他开始放弃仅有的矜持摆动臀部操着自己，Erik的另一只手转移阵地，在把Charles湿滑的前胸轻抚一遍后终于用裹满唾液的手指捏动和轻扯他的乳头，然后Erik重新把他滑落衬衫拉上去，再隔着布料用更大的力度舔咬红肿耸起的尖蒂。Charles仰头在枕头上叫出Erik的名字，绑起的双手圈到他颈后，听见他边继续咬着自己边含混地说，“就这样用手指操射你，好不好？宝贝。”并像要马上实现这句话似地，用指尖更为刮蹭他的前列腺。  
Charles摇着头说不，他上拱的身体让硬挺的阴茎放荡地晃动，从敞开的衬衫下摆里不断露出来，他用手指胡乱抓挠Erik的短发，膝盖在Erik腰畔一下放开一下并紧，Erik被他撩拨得愈加难忍，探身往上咬他的耳垂，低声问他要什么，三遍以后Charles就哭喊着说要Erik的肉棒和种子，他可不需要Erik再做更多诱导了。  
Erik终于决定不再折磨自己了，他拉下自己的短裤把老二掏出来，提起Charles的腰就插进那湿淋淋被开拓得极佳的小洞里，淋漓的水声伴随着丝绒般的包裹让Erik又回到了应属之地，他给了他们一点时间，一边进得稍慢一点一边就开始了顶弄，龟头在经过Charles的敏感点时停在附近不断摩擦，Charles舒服得绷紧了足弓，享受一会后就下意识地用脚跟推Erik的腰背催他进去，Erik忍得全身大汗，在接受许可的下一秒就猛地捅到深处，Charles往后弯折的身体呈现出惊异的柔软度，他的洞口随之缩紧卡在那粗壮肉棒的根部，被Erik伸手下去在屁股上拍了一下才放松下来让Erik又碾进去一点。  
接着Charles就被操到床褥里去了，Erik架起他软绵绵的腿提起他的腰从上往下地凿他的小洞，在他被顶得往床头滑动了一点的时候又把他拽回来，这个姿势进得不算深，却总能准确而有力地撞上他的前列腺，Charles尖叫着把眼泪和唾液沾得满脸都是，他的阴茎除了蹭上衬衫布料没有得到更多抚慰，但很快就射了出来。Erik发出野兽一般的粗喘声，但仍然体贴地暂停一会放他回枕头上休息，Charles半张着嘴喘息了片刻，湿热痉挛的肠壁随着他的呼吸绞动，让Erik忍不住又开始轻轻抽插起来，接着往前探身罩着他吻他根本无法合拢的嘴唇，又在轻吻的空隙里亲昵地用德语叫他“宝贝”。Erik额头上的汗水滴到他的眉骨和眼睑上，轻痒让Charles迷茫地往上看Erik充满欲念到几乎有些暴戾的眼睛，那高潮余韵中被侵犯欺负到失神的痴态让Erik忍不住加大了下身的力度，这么享受了一会后，Erik抽身退出，把自己沾满体液的裤子扔到一旁，再把Charles翻到侧面，拉高一条腿重又插入。这个姿势Charles能省力一点，但也很快被操得哭叫起来，他的腿间被Erik凶猛的动作撞得泛红，深入的饱胀感带给他另一种极乐刺激，直到被Erik俯下身扳过脸颊再次吻住，剧烈的快感再次从脊柱和小腹迸发出来，Charles几乎被这次高潮淹没灭顶，差点晕了过去。  
Erik什么时候射进去的他已经不太清楚了，Charles在找回了点神智的同时就感受到他们的下肢还紧紧嵌合着，Erik软掉的肉棒在自己屁股里滑腻的抽动，结婚以后Erik总喜欢这么赖着，有时候会长达几小时也不抽出来，Charles不得不承认自己也喜欢这样，含着Erik的同时被他紧紧抱在怀里会让他充满安全感，反正Erik总会帮他清理的。Charles于是夹紧了自己的臀瓣和洞口更深地埋进Erik散发着性事气息和汗味的怀里，任凭他保持着深深占有的姿态轻吻自己的发顶。

 

Charles的晚餐是坐在Erik怀里吃的，吃到一半他已经被揉捏得全身发软，Erik一边把切好的牛排放进他嘴里一边慵懒地隔着睡袍摸他的乳头和肚脐，顶在他臀瓣缝隙里的粗大硬挺即使隔着两层织物也能让Charles感受到那暗涌着即将勃发的炙热力量。结婚三年，Charles还是不得不惊叹于Erik好得惊人的体力和精力，尤其与不爱运动的自己相比，五岁的年龄差距一点没带给他任何优势，Erik甚至比他们初识的时候更强健有力。  
最后一口红酒被Erik用嘴喂下去以后，Charles就感到自己的腰已经被举了起来，很明显的Erik想要把他推到餐桌上从后面插入，Charles已经完全被操开了，Erik撩起睡袍下摆就把前端挤了进去，他着迷地看着自己紫红色的肉棒消失在那两片雪白饱满的肉瓣间，忍不住Charles的睡袍掀得更高，欣赏自己缓慢插入时Charles下意识的轻扭所引起的肌肉的轻颤和腰窝的蠕动，这美妙淫靡的视觉享受连同亲密包裹自己的湿滑肠道一同给他愉悦，让他轻喃着Charles的名字渐渐伏身下去，一边用手轻柔拨动他们的连接之处，一边轻轻抓住Charles漂亮的卷发，在他肩背上轻咬，以唤起Charles柔媚的呻吟。

然而还没等他插到底部，门铃就不知趣地响了起来，Charles在他怀里颤动了一下，乏力的手肘就撑起来向后推他。  
“嗯…Erik，等等…”  
如果不是这天已经好好地品尝了Charles数次，Erik是绝对不会放开他的，他皱起眉思索在他们的私人海岛的私人领域这一侧，有谁会在这个时候来按门铃。  
“是…是Emma派的人，我拜托她送点东西过来。”Charles扭过头看用恳请的眼神看他，Erik叹息着退了出去。  
他们分离时发出声响让Erik全身灼热，他忍不住又伸手圈住Charles的腰，Charles在他怀里转了个身，抬头安抚地吻了吻他，“一会继续…现在你上楼去好吗，我马上上去找你。”  
Erik无奈地点头表示应允，但手臂还没有放开，他先看了看自己睡袍的下摆，那里可笑地被他胀硬的阴茎顶起，而还在他怀里的Charles看起来更完全是被享用过的样子，Erik非常矛盾，他不想让任何人看到这样的Charles，又想让所有人知道只有被他滋润过的Charles才有如此艳丽的情态。  
“我去帮你拿？”他低头吻Charles耳尖。  
Charles声音发颤，“我…”门铃又响了一声，Charles终于挣脱了出来，Erik看着他勉强拉扯好自己的睡袍，又把被自己弄乱的头发用手指整理了一下，他退开两步示意Erik上楼去，Erik只得慢悠悠地转身照做。

 

Erik把杯子里的冰块摇晃了一下，无名指上的婚戒碰上杯壁发出清脆的响声，已经二十分钟了，Charles还没有回到卧室里来，即使是冰镇的威士忌，对减轻性欲显然也没有任何作用，Erik不耐地开始伸手套弄自己，他一边在胯间动作，一边仰头往嘴里倒入最后一口酒，咽下时喉结滚动，这刻他终于听见卧室门被推开的声音，就把喘息压在喉间往门口投入目光。  
Erik惊呆了。  
他知道Charles在准备一个惊喜，一个为他们原本就异常美满的性爱增添更多情趣的惊喜，这是他刚才没有阻止Charles自己去应门并且独自在卧室耐心等待的原因。  
但他实在没想到这个惊喜如此隆重。

Mutants作为Xavier集团文娱板块的主要盈利项目之一——集团有一部分业务用于民政项目扶持和公益赞助所以盈利甚微，在推出之前的两年筹备开发期内已经被寄予高度的关注，推出后的运营成效和盈利前景也确实不如所望。这款经过精心企划和打造的VR技术的网络游戏以领先整个领域的技术、巧妙的整体设定、创新式的操作引擎及极佳的游戏体验，吸引了全球范围内的游戏玩家。整个企划及开发的过程都算得上顺利，除了在做游戏背景的世界观设定的最终阶段，两大阵营的首领人设和原画形象迟迟定不下来，当人设最终确定为天界女战神和地府之王以后，所有的原画师又都被折磨得几近崩溃，直到其中一名赌气式地提交了一个方案。  
Hank在Raven的威逼下，当时就直接把这个方案发给了他的两位老板，他的本意主要是给Charles审核，毕竟Erik不太参与Xavier集团的具体事务。  
迅速收到了两封确认邮件时Hank有点诧异，毕竟他以为Charles多少会有点介意女战神的形象基本完全是以他为原型来创作的，顺便一提另一方首领的形象原型当然是Erik。  
最后证实那两封邮件都是Erik发的，Charles当时早已透支体力昏睡了过去，而Xavier集团的董事会主席对这个方案显然特别满意，以至于他为此做好了充分准备承受Charles知晓情况但为时已晚的气恼。

所以当Erik此时看见Charles穿着原画中女战神日常设定里的白色丝质长裙，并连披散肩头的栗色假发也准备齐全地走进卧室时，他几乎震惊得一时做不出反应。  
Charles一直是美丽的，Erik从不否认自己第一眼就被他的完美的容颜所惊艳，即使每一天他都更爱Charles的性情、智慧、温柔的内在，Erik也能时刻感受到自己对他美丽的极度痴迷。Charles的美超越性别的狭隘定义，既可以在赤裸时彰显无尽的魅惑，也可以被任何服饰映衬出无限光彩，无论是萨维尔街定制的高端西服，普通的针织衫或T恤，Erik的衬衫，还是眼前这件被金色的细带吊在他光润肩膀上，腰部镂空让他那些可爱的有点丰腴的软肉露出来的及地长裙，都美得让Erik目眩神迷。  
当然，此刻Charles如此装扮为他们制造额外乐趣的心意也让Erik分外受用。  
Charles从背后关上门，他赤脚踏在地毯上，有些迟疑地往Erik的方向走，几步后停了下来，满脸晕红地看着直着眼发怔的他的丈夫，Erik的胸膛从敞开的睡袍里露出来，性器还翘在小腹上，龟头发亮，坦然昭示着刚才他已经在难耐地自慰。Charles看了那里一眼就移开视线，他几乎不知道该把手放在哪里，Erik惊讶的眼神一点点变得幽暗贪婪，像要把Charles从头到脚吃进去，Charles在他缓缓起身时退了一步，羞惭、期待和些微的畏惧几乎让他想要转身逃出门去。  
他好像真的这么做了，但还没跨出第二步就被长裙的下摆绊住，在下跌的时候被Erik从后面圈住腰身拉到怀里。  
下一秒Charles就被抱起扔到床上，一侧的肩带因这剧烈的动作滑了下来，Charles还未从晕眩里回神，就被扯高手臂压住手腕用力吻住，Erik的舌头很快把他的脑子搅得混沌起来，接着那唇舌就移到他颈侧、锁骨、和因为一侧肩带和胸部衣料滑落露出的乳头上，另外一颗则被Erik隔着丝料揉着。Charles抓紧了他穿着的长裙下摆，把那些有着美丽褶皱的丝料攥在汗湿的手心里，长长的卷曲的栗色卷发铺在他身下，随着他们贴合的动作在耳边蹭起一些撩人的轻响。Erik用膝盖顶进他的腿间，阴茎戳在他的小腹上，Charles在一片迷蒙中被他爱抚，接着听见了织物的撕裂声。  
Erik把那堆叠的多层的长裙下摆撕开了一半，他急不可耐地把手探进去，血脉喷张地发现Charles还穿着一条精巧的蕾丝内裤，这让他迅速掀起Charles的裙子堆在他原本赤裸的腰间，细细打量那被Charles鼓胀前端顶起并打湿的白色半透明纱料，Charles深红的龟头被紧紧束在里头，被这朦胧的白色轻纱称得愈加淫靡，连同四周散开的白色裙摆，呈现出奇异的美感，让Erik着魔般地低头，把呼吸喷在那敏感的私处后，用力舔弄起来。  
Charles尖叫着扭动，Erik则按着他的胯骨把他固定在床垫上尝他，他吮吸以后轻咬，之后再吮吸，照顾Charles的柱体和囊球，但始终不把Charles放出来，只将手指从嵌在Charles臀缝间那几根薄纱拧成的细绳旁探进去抚摸收缩的洞口，又把Charles臀部举高，舌头沿着那细绳的轨迹落下再挤进洞里。  
直到Erik自觉硬得发痛，才把Charles重新放下，薄纱对性器的束缚让Charles无法射出来，他迷醉而不满足地在Erik身下扭动，不停呢喃着丈夫的名字，让Erik终于在调整好他的姿势后，把那根细绳拨到一边，挺身用力把整根埋了进去。  
Erik先是正面压着他操了一会，又退出来把他翻身从后面插进去，Charles已经没有太多力气支撑自己，他的腰不断往下塌着，前后的体液全挤在滴在蹭在他的内裤和裙子上。Erik把手臂绕到他胸前彻底扯断那两条肩带，再同时捏他两边的乳晕和胸肉，Charles在一片恍惚里简直不知道他明天该穿什么上衣才能避免已经极度脆弱的乳头被继续刺激。他的头发被拨到一旁，后颈到背部中央的骨节也被舔吻着，Charles发出猫咪般的细微呻吟，当他腰部再一次滑落，Erik开始抱着他往后坐在自己的胯间继续往上操他，Charles已经完全失去了声音，他只能失神地随着Erik在欲海里颠簸，热潮在他体内渐次涨起和充盈，却始终无法宣泄。直到Erik终于尽兴，才赐予Charles一点怜悯，他咬着Charles的肩膀，拉下他的内裤，让那弹跳出的涨红的性器射出一点稀薄的精液，Charles在高潮时近乎昏迷，滚烫的内壁却无比诚实地绞紧，让Erik也射出来在他体内深处给予灌溉。

Charles在小憩后苏醒过来时，Erik果然还埋在他体内，他也睡着了，呼吸绵长而均匀地喷洒在Charles颈侧，并紧紧地从伸手箍住他的腰身把他抱在怀里。Charles知道他再过一阵就会醒来，自己会被他抱进浴室温柔清理，趁那时候提出要提早回纽约的建议也许还算是个好主意。  
毕竟Erik已经被好好“安抚”了，不是吗？

 

Fin.


End file.
